Glee Season 5 Klaine
by chelseabug2013
Summary: This is Glee season 5 with my take on Klaine scenes that we see and some that are left out. There's just not enough of those two boys for my liking, so I add some in! I give what Klainers want! :)
1. Love, Love, Love

**Love, Love, Love**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, or any of the songs.)**

"What are you doing down there?" Kurt asked with a tone curiosity in his voice.

Blaine swallowed hard, tightening his grip on the box in his hand. He couldn't do it like this. Kurt deserved the best proposal, an outrageous event that Blaine could show how much he loved him. So, Blaine stood slowly, smiling to Kurt. "I dropped something. I saw you left, and I wanted to see if you were all right."

Kurt nodded, an easy smile spreading across his face. "Oh, yeah. I'm perfectly fine. I just called Rachel to tell her about Mr. Schue's wedding. She must be out with Santana because she didn't answer." He paused, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm just so glad that I came home. I would have been so upset if I would have missed that."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "I've enjoyed spending time with you as well."

Something passed through Kurt's eyes, and Blaine wasn't quite certain what it was. Wait; was that a small blush on Kurt's cheeks? Knowing that he could do this to his one true love, it made Blaine's heart speed up.

"Yeah, well I'm headed home on Monday," Kurt spoke with a said tone, letting out a small sigh. "It's been so much fun these past couple days."

An idea hit Blaine. Maybe if he could get Kurt to stay, just a little bit longer, he could come up with a plan to propose and get Kurt back. He bit his lip. "Do you think that you could meet me in the courtyard Monday for lunch? It could be a farewell picnic, just you and me."

There was that blush again, and Blaine felt a swell of pride rise up in his chest. He still had that effect on Kurt, so there was some hope that Kurt wanted to be back together with him.

"That actually sounds pretty perfect," Kurt finally announced. "But I hope you know, that I'm coming over tomorrow to see your mom. I want to say goodbye, because we all know she loves me more than she loves you."

Blaine was so overjoyed that he didn't even care about the jab. "Of course! That should be fine. How about noon?"

Kurt nodded as he started to move closer to Blaine, offering his arm for Blaine to take. "Shall we get back to the party?"

"As long as I'm with you," Blaine cooed, slipping his arm through Kurt's and leaning into his side. He didn't really care about boundaries anymore; he was ready for them to get back together. He knew that somewhere deep inside, Kurt wanted the same thing.

The night slipped by, and before Kurt knew it, him and Blaine were walking out to their separate cars. Something about the way Blaine was clinging to him made Kurt's heart warm. He loved Blaine, he truly did. He was the only one he'd ever want, and he was certain after the whole Adam incident. There was just the fact that Blaine had hurt him. Having someone hold your heart and be able to break it so easily, it terrified him. But the way Blaine looked up at him with his doe eyes, it made Kurt feel like he was the only one that mattered, and in Blaine's eyes, he probably was.

"Hey," Kurt said breaking the comfortable silence when Blaine reached his car. The boy looked up to him, tilting his head to the side as if he were a puppy dog. An image that Kurt had compared to Blaine millions of times.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked after Kurt didn't say anything.

"I think that tomorrow we should talk," he finally explained. Blaine's seemed to understand the meaning behind the words because his eyebrows shot up, and he nodded enthusiastically. "It's about time we have that heart to heart."

"I completely understand," the smaller boy said quickly, reaching out to take Kurt's hand. "We need to figure everything out."

Kurt couldn't agree more. He squeezed Blaine's hand, and pulled him in for a tight hug. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Blaine nodded where his head was tucked comfortably between Kurt's shoulder and neck. "I can't wait."

Kurt giggled at how breathy Blaine's voice was and pushed him away. "Bye, Blaine."

"Wait!" Blaine exclaimed and Kurt turned back towards him. The boy leaned in and placed a small peck on Kurt's cheek, smiling like he won the lottery as he pulled away. "Okay, bye."

Kurt turned so his blush couldn't be seen. Man he loved this goober. As he got to his car, he turned to see Blaine lean haphazardly against his car, watching him. Kurt waved to him and Blaine eagerly waved back. "I love you!"

Kurt smiled even wider, opening his door. "Love you too!" he called back before getting in his car. The look on Blaine's face played over and over again in Kurt's mind on the way home. He was so adorable for his own good. Kurt was actually looking forward to the next day and the conversation that he had been putting off for quite some time. It was time to move on.

-1-

Blaine bounded down the steps as soon as he heard the doorbell ring. He shot his mother a glare as she laughed at him before stopping in front of the door. He took a deep breath, controlling his breathing, and straightened his bowtie, Kurt's favorite. He glanced into the mirror sitting in his foyer. He ran a hand over his gelled hair, and then pulled the door open to reveal a gorgeous looking Kurt, smiling softly.

"Hey," he said, with a smile. There was never a moment when Blaine thought that Kurt didn't look spectacular. It took him no effort at all, and Blaine was slightly envious because it took him at least twenty minutes on his hair alone. "Come in."

"Thank you," Kurt said as he walked into the house, unbuttoning his jacket. "Oh, and hey yourself."

"How are you?" Blaine asked as Kurt slipped his shoes off.

"Great," he answered. He looked to the open doorway as Blaine's mom called his name. He laughed softly and headed towards that way. "Hi, Mrs. Anderson!"

Blaine watched as his mother and Kurt acted, and it made him even surer that Kurt was the man he was going to spend the rest of his time with. Sure, it took his mom some time to warm up to Kurt, but she eventually feel in love with him.

"You need to come back more often, Blaine here is driving me crazy with how much he complains about missing you," his mom said as Blaine glared her down, but Kurt just laughed, covering his mouth.

"Yeah, well I'm hard not to miss, right Blaine?" Kurt teased, batting his eyelashes.

"Okay, so Kurt and I are going to go up to my room and talk," Blaine spoke over the other two. "And I mean talk, Mom, so please don't interrupt."

"Go ahead," she said rolling her eyes and waving them away. "No funny business."

Kurt's cheeks turned pink and he followed Blaine out of the room and up the stairs. The air was heavy with tension as they settled on Blaine's bed, sitting next to each other as they rested against the headboard. Blaine wasn't quite sure how to start, so he remained silent.

"You know," Kurt spoke after a couple awkward minutes, "we could just make out and forget the talk. It'd be easier that way."

Blaine huffed out a laugh, turning to study Kurt, whose head was lolled to the side and his bright blue eyes focusing on Blaine. "You know that we can't put this off much longer."

"I know," Kurt groaned, banging his head against the headboard. "Okay, so what do you have to say for yourself, Blaine?"

"That's not fair," Blaine mumbled, turning to look across the room. "I know that this is mostly my fault, but you are at fault too."

Kurt let out a deep sigh. "We aren't going to get anywhere if we keep doing this. Just, start from the beginning. Why did you do it?"

"I told you," Blaine answered. "I was lonely and I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"I know," Kurt murmured, turning his body so he sat Indian style next to Blaine. "Just, explain to be more. What were you feeling? I need to understand your actions, and if I don't, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to get past this."

"Okay, so it all started when you started at ," Blaine began, moving to mirror Kurt. "Don't get me wrong, I was so happy for you, especially after NYADA not accepting you. You were finally getting your life today in the place where you always wanted to be. I felt you slipping away from me, Kurt. It was like I was watching you walk out of my life and I was the one that sent you on your way."

Blaine looked up, locking eyes with Kurt and willing himself not to cry. "You are everything to me Kurt. You are all I ever wanted, so when I felt like I wasn't what you wanted, it hurt me. You were ignoring my phone calls and missing our Skype dates, and all you could talk about, when I did catch you, was your fantastic life. That was when the doubt set in."

Kurt went to speak, but Blaine shushed him. "Just let me talk for a second. My usual self-esteem is a ten, but when it comes to you, it's a zero. I get so self-conscious around you and I don't understand why. I suppose it is because I'm always so terrified that I could lose you, and if there's one thing for certain, it's that I need you in my life in some way. So, when I saw you slowly slipping out of my reach, I knew that I wasn't going to have you much longer. I needed someone to want me."

The look on Kurt's face tore Blaine's heart. "I know that you may have wanted me then, but when I didn't have you telling me that you loved me, and you seemed to not care about me. So, there was this guy on Facebook that kept sending me these messages. They were harmless, but they made me feel good. I had a particularly bad day, and you hung up on me, so I went to him for comfort."

Kurt took a shaky breath, looking away. "We decided to meet at a motel. It wasn't anything special. I wasn't even going to do anything with him, but he kept saying things that boosted me up. It just sort of happened, and it didn't last more than ten minutes. Once we were done, he went to the bathroom and then the guilt set in. I knew that I officially lost you. There's boyfriend that cheat on their significant others and hide it, and I honestly don't know how they do it. The pain that built up inside me, I could hardly live with you not knowing. I had to be honest, so I got a plane ticket and went out to see you."

"Telling you about it, seeing your face when I told you, that was the absolute worst feeling I've ever felt in my entire life. Knowing that I hurt you the way I did, it makes me sick because I love you with every fiber in me. I will never ever make it up to you, Kurt, but I will spend my entire life trying. It didn't mean anything to me."

Kurt sat in silence for a minute, eyes looking down at his lap. Blaine was actually beginning to get nervous. He couldn't take it if he just pushed Kurt away again. "I-Will you please say something?"

"I'm just taking it all in," Kurt finally said, his voice shaky. "I guess I never really prepared myself for the truth. I was silently hoping that you didn't do it with him."

Blaine wished it was that simple, but he wasn't that strong. "Uh, no. We did everything, but he wore a condom, and I went and got tested just to make sure."

Brilliant blue eyes bore into the younger boy, and he couldn't take it. He looked away expecting the worse. "I guess that I needed to hear all of this to fully understand your actions. All I can say is that it is part of my fault, I suppose. I can go one with life blaming you, but it takes two to tango."

He took a deep breath. "I was so excited about New York and everything going on, I'll admit that. It was so exciting and new. Only one thing would have made it better though." Blaine raised his eyebrows wanting to know the answer. "You. If I could have experienced it all with you, that would have been a dream come true, but damn your age difference. There's one thing that I want you to know, Blaine Anderson. I loved you. I loved you so much and even if it felt like I was slipping away, I wasn't. When I opened that door to find you there, I couldn't have been happier. I was so excited to spend time with you."

Blaine slowly raised his gaze to met Kurt's. He was so ashamed. "I've never felt so horrible in my entire life, hearing you confess your infidelity. It was like having my heart torn from my chest, shredded into millions of pieces. I couldn't eat or sleep for weeks. I thought you were my forever, Blaine." 

"I know," Blaine whispered, tears finally breaking through the barriers he set up. "I just don't know what to do to make you see how sorry I am and how much I love you."

"I…" Kurt paused, biting his lip before taking a hold of Blaine's hands. "I understand why you did it. I know you and your personality. I know how much you have to have people praising you. Everyone has to like you, and you feel left out when they don't pay attention. I know you better than anyone else. Does it excuse what you did, no, but what I'm trying to get at is that I now know why you cheated. That helps me understand our situation better."

Something settled in Blaine's chest, it may have been relief, but he wasn't quite sure at the moment.

"I know how much you love me," Kurt continued, squeezing Blaine's hands. "I can see it in the way you look at me, and the way you talk to me, I can always rely on you to make me feel loved. I guess what I am trying to get at, Blaine, is that I fully forgive what you did. It was something unforgivable, but I know that you have paid for it, and I've heard how miserable you've been in the last couple months. It's time to put the past in the past and fully move on with our lives as individuals and our lives as lovers."

All Blaine wanted to do was get up and pull a Tom Cruise on his bed. This is what he had been waiting forever since that phone call from Kurt on Thanksgiving break. No more of the unsaid words about him cheating hanging around while they talked. It was finally in the past, and he will never do anything to jeopardize his romantic relationship with Kurt, if he still even had one.

He was so happy that he launched himself across the bed to hug Kurt tightly, thanking him over and over again. When he pulled away, he couldn't help but asking, "So…are you saying that we can finally get back together?"

"I'm not sure yet," Kurt answered honestly. "I think we should just give some time to this. We need to take a small breather after that drama filled discussion."

There was still hope, so Blaine didn't let it get him too down. He even leaned forward and pecked Kurt's lips tenderly, receiving a small yelp from Kurt. "You don't know how happy I am that we had our long overdue talk. And I can't thank you enough for finally forgiving me."

"Yeah, well when you love someone as much as I love you, sometimes you just gotta let go and begin fresh."

"One more question," Blaine found himself saying. He just had to. "You will figure out if we can start dating again before you go back to New York, right?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kurt smirked.

Blaine knew that he wasn't going to get anything out of him now, so he settled with what was already said. He was just happy that they were finally past the 'awkward avoiding the topic' stage. And hopefully, they would be boyfriends here in no time.

"Now, how about some Moulin Rouge to tie us over?" Kurt suggested as he crawled to the edge of the bed towards the TV. "You are never going to believe the dream I had about us and Come What May."

Blaine just smiled and listened to Kurt as he prepared the movie. He forgot what it felt like to just be at ease around him. If there was ever a doubt in his mind about the proposal, he was now definitely doing it, and the courtyard picnic tomorrow was just the first step. Kurt moved back up with him, and Blaine glanced over to his underwear drawer where the ring box was hidden. He was going to spend forever with Kurt, he was sure of it.

-2-

It was a great day, Kurt decided. He had talked with his dad, and they came to the conclusion that he would stay until the end of the week. He wanted to spend just a little bit more time with Blaine. The boy made Kurt's heartbeat quicken at just the thought. The talk the day before was really a huge weight lifted off his chest.

Kurt had written up a pro and con sheet for getting back together with Blaine. He knew his answer the second he saw that the only cons were cheating and the distance; both items that Kurt knew they could work around. He couldn't go against the long pro list: sweet, loving, beautiful, caring, Blaine…

So, Kurt decided to surprise Blaine at the farewell picnic. He was going to sing a little tune with his new boyfriend, a Beatles number. Kurt had gotten a text from Blaine saying that they were spending two weeks on the fab four, so why not sing one of his favorites with his favorite boy?

He walked down the deserted hall towards the doors to the football field. The marching band would be in there practicing. Blaine always serenaded him, so it was his turn to repay the favor. The band members were wearing their outfits as they marched up and down the field, and Kurt felt a little out of his element.

He waved to get them to stop, and one of the trumpeters pulled his instrument away and walked over to Kurt. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, I hope so," Kurt said loudly over the noise. "I have a boy that I want to sing with at lunch in the courtyard, a Beatles number. Would a few of you be interested in playing your instrument along with us?"

The guy smiled. "Blaine, right?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"You want to sing with Blaine Anderson?" the boy asked and Kurt nodded. "That kid is always helping us out, so I suppose we could do it. What song?"

"I was wanting to sing 'Got to Get You Into My Life' with him. We are sort of going to get back together after a rough break up. I'm surprising him with this."

The boy nodded, looking slightly assumed which annoyed Kurt. "I'm sorry, but I think you should know that Blaine is planning on singing to you too. He came to me the earlier and asked for some of us to sing 'I Need You'."

"Of course he was," Kurt hummed, looking down. It was totally something Blaine would do. "Well, can you guys help me out instead?"

"We will be there, but blow this," he said as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a whistle. He handed it over to Kurt. "If we here that, we will know what song to sing."

Kurt nodded, taking the whistle and pocketing it. "Thank you so much! So I guess I will see you later?"

"We will be there, good luck with the whole song thing," he said as he turned back to the band. It was only then that Kurt realized what song they were singing. Damn Blaine and his ridiculous songs. He walked back towards the school when he heard to beginning of his song. It was amazing how many songs the band knew.

There wasn't much time until lunch, so Kurt just leaned against Blaine's locker and played Candy Crush on his phone until the bell rang. Blaine was dressed very dapperly; canary yellow pants, a white polo, and a matching yellow bowtie. He was gorgeous in Kurt's opinion, which made him slightly proud of how far the boy had come in fashion since his blazer days. The boy's smile was almost as bright as his pants.

"Hey!" he greeted, trying very subtlety to check Kurt out, but failed. Kurt was actually flattered by it, and spun around to give Blaine a full look.

"Like what you see?" he teased with a knowing smile and a wink.

The speed it took Blaine's cheeks to grow pink was unreal. Kurt felt pride swell up inside his chest. He was the only one that could do that to Blaine. "You know I do."

Kurt shook his head and nodded down the hall "Shall we get going? Lunch is only half an hour long and I want to spend as much time with you as I can, seeing as I'm going back to New York."

Blaine's smile wavered, but he nodded quickly. It was then that Kurt was excited that he decided to stay for a few more days. He was led to the courtyard where he noticed Sam standing in front of a whole picnic set up. Leave it to Blaine to go all out on something so small.

"Wow," Kurt said as they approached the set up. "You had to pull out your fancy basket for this? I couldn't even get this when we were dating."

Blaine chuckled and hugged Sam before the blond disappeared down through the crowd of people. "Today's a special day. What can I say?"

"I appreciate the effort," Kurt humored him as they sat down together. Blaine pulled out sandwiches and fruit. It was all sort of perfect. "Peanut butter and jelly, my favorite."

"Of course," Blaine said as he unwrapped his own. "We dated for a long time, I think I would remember which sandwich is your favorite."

Kurt nodded, and then he took a bite. "How has your day been? Beatle mania?"

"You don't understand how excited I am for these next two weeks! It's the Beatles, Kurt! I am practically a smaller Paul McCartney with curly hair."

"Mr. Schue decides to do the good lessons when I'm gone, figures. You know there is something called a straightener. Remember that one time that I straightened your hair? It looked so cute."

"I wish I didn't have these god awful curls, they suck," he pouted, self-consciously running a hand along his gel helmet.

"Oh please, I'd die for your curls, Blaine. They are beautiful, but someone won't realize it." Blaine shot Kurt a glare and the older boy laughed. "With a little less product, your curls would look so good." He paused before adding, "But you're cute no matter what."

"Aw," Blaine sighed, ducking his head.

They ate their sandwiches in silence, and Kurt was trying to find the perfect time to bring up them, but Blaine spoke before he could say anything. He didn't mind though.

"So, are you excited to go back to school?" he asked before popping a grape into his mouth.

"Yeah!" Kurt answered, looking over at him. "Fashion week is coming up, but this farewell picnic has been perfect though."

Blaine looked down, and Kurt knew he was trying to gather up courage to say something. "So, what's the story with this New York guy?"

Kurt was a little surprised. He hadn't expected that because he was pretty sure they had already been over this, but then assumed that Blaine wanted to be certain. Kurt knew Blaine better than Blaine knew himself, so he was fairly certain what this was about to lead to, so he'd play along.

"There's no story," he said casually. "He was nice and people liked the idea of us as a couple, but it never got serious." Blaine shot him a look and Kurt took that as his cue. "All right, let me break it down for you. All right, the last time we tried dating and I was in New York and you were here, you cheated on me. All right? Unacceptable."

"We've been through this!" Blaine proclaimed, throwing his hands up and crossing his legs to turn more towards Kurt. "I thought you were done with me. I thought it was over. I thought I was completely out of the picture in your life. Look at me in the eyes when say this, I am being beyond serious, I will never, ever…ever cheat on you again."

Kurt knew he was telling the truth, Blaine always had those eyes where you could tell if he was lying, but what's the fun in it if he didn't give Blaine a hard time about it?

"I'm gonna need you to sign one of those non-cheating contracts," he said with a smile. "You can get one on Oprah's website."

Blaine smiled after that. "I will sign whatever you want, just please say that you and I can be boyfriends again?" Blaine was such a cutie, but Kurt made a skeptical face just to drag it on a little longer. "What?"

"I don't know if relationships actually work," he admitted, looking around the courtyard. "I mean, weren't Bethany and Jason supposed to be forever?"

"For every Bethenny and Jason, there's a Will and a Jada, and a Kurt and a Goldie." Blaine scooted closer, and Kurt couldn't help but smile at his persistence. "Come on, can't we at least give it a try?"

Kurt decided enough was enough. It was time to stop torturing the boy and agree to this relationship. "But I'm Goldie, of course."

"Of course you are," Blaine agreed fondly and sweetly.

Kurt could hardly contain his excitement. The lunch went even better than he had been expecting. "Okay, I can't believe we're gonna do this again."

Blaine looked so proud, like he won a million different bowties, and Kurt couldn't help but think that it was because of him. "I was hoping you'd say yes. Actually, I was kinda planning on it which is why I sort of put something together to try and convince you to stay a little longer."

Here it was, Kurt watched as Blaine stood up. He wasn't having it. "Uh, no, no! That's not gonna happen! I'm not sitting down and listening to you sing to me anymore."

Like a trained puppy, Blaine quickly sat down and whispered, "Okay…"

Kurt couldn't feel bad for him because that's all Blaine did. He would serenade people, but he himself had never been on the other end of it, well expect that time when he thought Kurt was cheating on him, and Kurt sang 'I Have Nothing', but this is different.

"Which is why I prepared something," he admitted with a smirk, pulling out the whistle and blowing it to signal the band. The smile on Blaine's face was worth it all.

_I was alone I took a ride_

_I didn't know what I would find there_

_Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there_

Being at NYADA and performing was totally different than singing in the courtyard at McKinley. This was fun, and Kurt couldn't help put his sunglasses on as he sang to Blaine. But the boy, jumped up, got his own sunglasses, and started on the next verse. Kurt couldn't find it in himself to care. Besides, Blaine voice was so dreamy.

_Ooh, then I suddenly see you_

_Ooh, did I tell you I need you_

_Every single day of my life_

Kurt swayed along to the music as Blaine jumped down the stairs to hop on a vacant table. He directed the band as Kurt ran up the steps opposite Blaine, only to e met with more band members, probably the ones that were going to be playing Blaine's song if Kurt didn't blow the whistle.

_Got to get you into my life_

_What can I do, what can I be_

_When I'm with you I want to stay there_

_If I'm true I'll never leave_

_And if I do I know the way there_

Leave it to Blaine to suddenly steal the song right out from Kurt's hands. The two met back on the platform as Blaine sang to Kurt, and all the other boy could do was watch as his boyfriend, his very cute boyfriend if he might add, blew the song away with his beautiful voice.

_Ooh, then I suddenly see you_

_Ooh, did I tell you I need you_

_Every single day of my life_

Kurt joined Blaine again, and they danced along with each other. It would always amaze Kurt with how in sync they always seemed to be when it came to performing. It was as if they could read each other's minds. Kurt followed Blaine down the steps and to separate ends of the courtyard to only hop on the tables.

_Got to get you into my life_

_Got to get you into my life_

They both swayed their hips to the music as people around them danced to the song. Kurt hopped off the table and messed with the frilly things on the band member's hats before meeting Blaine on the other end of the courtyard, this time on the same table as his boyfriend.

_I was alone, I took a ride_

_I didn't know what I would find there_

_Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there_

They took turns standing on the table and singing to one another before Kurt jumped down and teasingly pushed Blaine chest back to receive a grin from the boy. They moved to a center table, where they both jumped up on top of it.

_Then suddenly I see you_

_Did I tell you I need you?_

_Oh, I got to get you into my life_

They ended up pulling off their sunglasses to finish the song. Kurt didn't have time to appreciate how well him and Blaine performed, because Blaine was leaning in, and Kurt didn't want to resist. He missed kissing Blaine so much, so when their lips met it felt like home. Blaine even took hold of his waist and turned them to get a better angle.

Kurt could hear the cheers, but he didn't care right now. He had his arm wrapped around Blaine's waist, and Blaine's tongue in his mouth. Not else mattered. When Blaine pulled back, he was grinning extra widely, pulling Kurt closer to wrap him in a hug. Blaine's hugs were always the best.

Kurt couldn't believe how far they have come though. Just a year and a half ago, they were too scared to even hold hands in the courtyard, or even sit too close, but now they were singing to each other and making out on top of a table with people actually cheering around them. It was nice to see how much the school had changed since his freshman and sophomore year.

They parted and Blaine helped Kurt get down off the table, but refused to let go of his hand as they moved back to their picnic. The band disappeared soon after, and everyone went back to what they were doing as if the performance hadn't of happened, but both Kurt and Blaine knew that it did.

Blaine was beaming and jumping, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "That was fun."

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "We definitely know how to kick things off with a bang, huh?"

"It's our specialty," Kurt agreed. "But I mean what I said, Blaine. You have one more chance, and if you hurt me again, you're gone."

"You are all that matters to me, Kurt," Blaine said almost instantly. "Everything I do will be for you, and to make sure you are happy. We only have to wait a couple of months until I'm in New York with you."

Kurt smiled at that. "Well it better hurry up because I just want to spend all my time with you. New York is great, but if I got to spend it with you, it would be ten times as great."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "I can guarantee that we will be spending the rest of our lives together."

Kurt didn't look into the meaning of that, but there was something in Blaine's eyes that sparkled a little too much. The bell rang, and Kurt frowned, looking down. He wasn't quite ready to leave the boy just yet. "I'll clean this up, and you can stop by my house on your way home to get it, alright?"

"Sounds perfect," Blaine agreed jumping up. He brushed off his clothes and went to turn but stopped. "So, does this mean that you'll stay a little longer?"

Kurt stood up and closed the distance between them, putting his hands on Blaine's broad shoulders. "My plane leaves Friday night at eight, so you have me until then."

"Great," Blaine answered, leaning forward to kiss Kurt's lips tenderly. "There's still some, uh, catching up that we need to do since we are back together. You know, like dirty catching up."

Kurt pushed the boy away and held a hand to his heart. "Blaine Anderson, is that all you think about? You just got me back and you are already thinking about, you know, _that_."

"Well, with our actions at Mr. Schue's wedding didn't help," Blaine protested, looking like a little kicked puppy dog. "I just, it's been a while, Kurt."

"All right," Kurt said with a wave of his hand. "We will discuss this later so you aren't late for class."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe, and a definite no if you have to stay late after school for detention if you are late for your class."

"Okay!" Blaine said as he ran down the steps. "I'll see you later! Love you!"

Kurt watched him go with a fond smile. He was officially dating that goober again, and he couldn't be happier. There was that nagging in the back of his mind that was constantly reminding him that he would be leaving soon, and they didn't have much time, but Kurt pushed it away. He packed up the picnic stuff and left for his house. He had a couple hours to try and convince his dad and Carole to go out for the afternoon, so him and Blaine could 'reconnect'.

-3-

Kurt looked around at the living room. He had been on a cleaning spree for the last two hours. He got his dad and Carole to go visit Finn, so the house was empty, but the nerves had set in. He could hardly control himself. It was just Blaine, the boy who he'd been with ever since junior year. They had just been intimate at Mr. Schue's wedding a little over a month prior.

The doorbell rang, and Kurt jumped. It was four, so it had to be Blaine. He slowly crept to the door and looked out the window, yep it was Blaine. He slowly got the door unlocked, and then he was face to face with a very smiley Blaine.

"Hey!" he greeted, stepping forward and placing a kiss on Kurt's lips. He pulled away with a frown. "Are you okay? You seem a little stiff. Oh god, you aren't reconsider us getting back together, are you?"

"No," Kurt answered immediately. He shut the door and leaned against it. "I'm just-Would you believe me if I told you that I was very nervous?"

A small chuckle came from Blaine's mouth before he was taking Kurt's hand and leading him to the living room to sit on the couch. "I'm extremely nervous too, but you don't have to be, Kurt. We don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm not uncomfortable with sex. I'm just nervous because we haven't done it since the wedding, which was very fast and so unromantic. Since we are back together, I want it to better great."

Blaine smiled as he leaned into Kurt. "I love you, you know. It was my idea to do this, so if it is the worst sex we have ever had, and that will be hard to beat because remember that one time in the bathtub were we-"

"I remember," Kurt said quickly, willing Blaine no never mention that ever again. That was a disaster."

"Anyways, if it is horrible, it will still mean a lot to me because I love being close with you."

"I guess you are right," Kurt huffed out, settling into the couch finally. "I just get so nervous, you know? I cleaned the whole house twice before you got here." 

"Of course you did," Blaine said with a shake of his head. "Now come here and kiss me."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle as he scooted closer to Blaine and pulled his boyfriend's face closer to kiss him. It was different that at McKinley. There was way more tongue and it was a lot more heated.

Blaine hovered in front of Kurt, tendering rubbing Kurt's waist and cheek. It was a thrill having Blaine push in into the couch, tongue wrapping around his. He would have wanted nothing more than to strip the boy and just get down to business on the couch, but that wasn't how Kurt wanted to have sex with Blaine since they were back together.

"Hey, wait," Kurt breathed as he pulled away from Blaine. A look of panic set on Blaine's face, and Kurt was quick to stop it. "No, that was hot and so, so good, but I think we should take this up to my room."

"Yeah, okay," Blaine agreed, jumping up. He took Kurt's hand and pulled him up stairs. His room wasn't what it used to be, just a bed and dresser, but he still considered it his. Blaine was on him as soon as they entered and Kurt smiled. He just loved this boy so much and missed being with him.

Blaine settled down on the bed as Kurt climbed up to straddle the smaller boy's waist. "I love you."

Blaine grinned brightly, so bright that Kurt was pretty sure it had to hurt. The boy squealed before pulling Kurt down. "I love you so much more."

Blaine didn't really have a care in the world right now as he lay on Kurt's bed, stark naked, and with his arms crossed behind his head. He didn't care about how naked he was or how messy he was; he had just had the best half hour of his life. He hadn't come that hard since, well since before Kurt left for New York.

His life was pretty amazing. He was the head of glee club, which assignment was Beatles for two weeks. Prom was coming up. He had his boyfriend back. He had gotten his Calculus test back with an A+ at the top of the paper. Kurt was staying for a couple more days. Oh, and he got his boyfriend, his one true love, the peanut butter to his jelly, back for good, and there was no way he was ever going to lose him.

He had a plan. Step 1 was a success, getting Kurt to stay longer to give him time to prepare. Step 2 was to fill in Sam about his plan, which he did after glee practice. Step 3 was going to take action the next day at glee. He needed to get New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, Haverbrook School for the Death, and finally the Warblers to agree to help him serenade Kurt. He was determined to do it, and with Sam by his side, he was almost positive that it would happen. It was step 4 which he was worried about.

"You know," Kurt voice rang through the silence. He had just emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and looking perfect as ever. "If my dad gets home and sees you like that, I don't think you'll live to see another day."

Blaine chuckled to himself, turning over on his side. "Your dad, he likes me, right?"

"Of course he does, silly," Kurt answered, checking out his backside in the mirror before turning to Blaine. "Why wouldn't he? He, like everyone else, is under the Blaine Anderson charm."

"I don't know," Blaine sighed falling back to the bed, spreading out like a starfish. "He just frightens me most of the time."

There was a dip in the bed, and Blaine turned his head to see Kurt sitting next to him. "What's this about?"

"The last time I spoke with him, it didn't end very well," he mumbled turning to curl up into a ball.

"When was this?" the older boy asked, rubbing his hand soothingly on Blaine's bare back.

"A little bit ago. It was about you." He brought a hand up, trying to pass by the subject without many questions.

"Yeah? What about?" Kurt pressed even further.

Blaine sighed, looking up at Kurt. "I was a little hysterical about not ever getting you back, and he tried to tell me I would, but I didn't believe him."

Kurt hummed, looking down into Blaine's eyes. "He loves you, Blaine. He was just asking about you the other day. He could never hate a hair on your head, so stop worrying."

"Fine." Blaine leaned up to peck Kurt's lips before he grabbed his discarded clothing off the floor and walked into the bathroom, but not before noticing Kurt checking him out.

After he got dressed, Blaine stood at the mirror, looking at his reflection. "You can do this, all you gotta do is tell Burt your plan. Nothing is going to change it, so he needs to be on board."

The couple settled on the couch downstairs, looking as innocent as possible when Burt and Carole walked in with a couple of pizza boxes. Blaine immediately got up to hug Carole. "I've missed you."

Carole smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh dear, I've missed you as well. How have you been?"

"Great!" Blaine answered happily. "How was Finn?"

"He was really good. He's getting settled in and everything, but I think he really enjoys himself there."

Blaine nodded and caught Burt's eyes. The older man nodded as he grabbed a slice of pizza to put on the plate Kurt gave him. Blaine moved over to him and made sure Kurt was out of earshot when he spoke.

"Mr. Hummel, is it possible that I could speak to you alone sometime tonight? I need talk to you about something involving Kurt."

"After dinner," Burt answered with a nod. "And I'm pretty sure I know what this is about, and I'll keep an open mind, but you better have some great points for me to agree."

Blaine nodded quickly as the man moved to sit down on the couch. Kurt came over after and handed Blaine a plate. They ate while watching The Big Bang Theory. Kurt was as picky as ever when it came to his pizza, pulling off the cheese and eating the crust before everything else. It was things like these that made Blaine love his boyfriend even more.

"So," Burt said after his plate was empty. His focus was on Kurt and Blaine. "You two finally back together?"

Kurt smiled as he looked over to Blaine. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for short bowtie loving nerds."

"Hey," Blaine said in protest, hand flying to his own bowtie. "I got this one from you, just so you know." He scooted a little closer and took Kurt's hand in his. "Kurt and I had a mature heart to heart and he decided to give me one more chance, a chance which I will never blow, ever again."

"Good," Burt said.

"Oh, I'm so happy for the two of you," Carole gushed, clapping her hands. "I can tell when two people are meant to be."

If Burt said no to Blaine's question, then he just might have to go to Carole. She always had his back.

"Hey Blaine," Burt announced standing up. "Can you help me out in the garage. I just remembered that I had something to fix."

"Dad," Kurt went to say, but Blaine didn't let him finish.

"Of course!" He stood up and followed Burt out to the garage. The man leaned against his car and waved Blaine to start. "Okay, so I'm proposing to Kurt, and I know that you are against it, but I love him Mr. Hum-"

"Burt, how many times have I told you to call me Burt?"

Blaine paused, taking I deep breath. "Burt, I love him with everything in me. He is my one true love, and no one else will ever come close to him. I know we are young, but trust me, I know what I'm doing. I want to show him how much I'm serious about never hurting him again."

Burt looked at him, studying him up and down, and the silence was beginning to kill Blaine. "I don't support being married so young, but I know what it feels like to be so in love that you want to seal the deal as soon as you can. Kurt, he's my boy. He means everything to me and more, and I know that if I agree to this, he'll be left in great hands."

Blaine smiled with triumph. "You won't regret it, Burt. I will take care of him for the rest of my life. He always comes first before everything. All I need from you is for you to bring him to Dalton on Friday night, seeing that I can convince the Warblers to help."

"When are you planning on asking them?"

"Tomorrow. I'll know everything tomorrow, so I can call you and tell you what's going to happen. Will you do that for me, Sir?"

Burt let out a sigh and surprised Blaine by pulling him in for a hug. "I'm gaining a great son, thank you for being good to my boy."

Blaine wanted to jump up and down with joy, but he contained himself. "Thank you so much!"

"You are welcome, now let's get back. Kurt will beginning to get suspicious."

Blaine followed him back inside. Step 4 was done, all he had to do was finish step 3 and he was ready for Friday. He could hardly wait as he sat next to Kurt, holding his hand and talking quietly. He just wished it would come soon.

-4-

Blaine walked into the choir room five minutes before practice started. He talked his way out of class early. He needed to set his plan in motion. Mr. Schue was sitting at his desk, eyes trained on papers. Blaine cleared his throat and the man looked up. "Hey, Blaine. How can I help you?"

"Well, I have some news that I wanted to share with you." Mr. Schue motioned him to sit down, so he did. "Okay, so if you didn't know, Kurt and I are finely back together."

"Congratulations!" Mr. Schue said with a clap of his hands. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Yeah, well that's not it. I am planning on asking him to marry me, and I was hoping that I could have the New Directions help with doing it."

"Well, I'm happy that you are so certain that you found the one. I have seen you two together, and while you are young, I know that you'll be okay. It's not like Finn and Rachel, you two are going to wait and not rush into it, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I just want him to know how much I love him, but it won't be for a while that we actually have a ceremony, and that's if he says yes."

"He will," Mr. Schue said with a nodded. "I would be happy to help, so the floor is yours at the beginning of practice."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Schue. I've been told how crazy I am by a couple people, but you understand. I appreciate it."

"No problem, it looks like the gang is here, let's get out there."

Blaine nodded and followed him out to the group. "Okay, listen up everybody! Come on. Blaine has a very special announcement to make."

"That's right," Blaine said, pumping himself up for this. "Um, so as most of you know already, um, Kurt and I are officially back together." He was met with loud cheers, and Sam even smacked his ass as he moved to sit down. "I know, but what most of you don't know, and this is top secret, is that I'm going to ask Kurt to marry me."

"Yeah! Guys!" Sam exclaimed with enthusiasm, clapping his hands and trying to gather some more applause. "Come on! Get up! Come on, guys! He's my best friend! Gay marriage! Good! It's good! Good! It's good things! They're all happening so fast! Let's go!"

Blaine had to do something to stop him; it was just making it worse. "Sam, not now. Anyway, I want this proposal to be just incredible. So, I'm asking for all of your help, but I'm also asking for some of our competitors' help, like the Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline, and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf."

"Vocal Adrenaline?" Unique said. "No ma'am."

"The Warblers are evil little craps-" Ryder started, but Tina cut him off. It was her reaction that shocked Blaine. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"Are you crazy? Are you insane? Good God, have you lost your mind?" she asked trying to get to Blaine, but Sam stepped in.

"Tina. Tina!" he said, pushing her off. "Everybody, hear him out!"

"Look," Blaine started, trying to get them to understand that this wasn't as bad as it seemed. "I want this to be more than just an ordinary proposal. I want this to be a cultural statement!"

"Sure you do," he heard muttered behind him, and Blaine turned to look at Jake. It made him a little upset because he would help them.

"Hey, our generation is at a turning point. People everywhere, except like, Russia, are beginning to see that it doesn't matter who you are or where you're from or even what God you believe in. They're beginning to see that people really aren't all that different. And honestly, if we can get a bunch of cutthroat show choirs to stand side-by-side and unite in something, then anything is possible."

"Okay, okay," Artie said and Blaine turned to look at him. "Blaine is just using the world of rival glee clubs as a metaphor for this incredible time we're in right now, but I still think you are too young."

There it was. Blaine was sick of being told that he was too young. He was eighteen years old and he knew what he wanted. Why couldn't they understand? Blaine immediately fell upon his backup plan Sam and him had came up with. It also tied into their assignment for the week. When in doubt, sing."

_Help, I need somebody_

_Help, not just anybody_

_Help, you know I need someone, help_

That seemed to work and him and Sam had the club getting up and running out of the room. It was time to get some clubs to help them out, and now that he had New Directions behind him. Singing the Beatles song mostly to themselves, but it worked.

_When I was younger so much younger than today_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way_

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured_

_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_

Once they got to Vocal Adrenaline's school, they tried the doors, but they were locked. Sam and Ryder found a garage door opened, so they rolled under it and interrupted their rehearsals. Again, Blaine and Sam pulled out their song.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being 'round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

The club seemed to be cool with it; they danced and helped out with the background for the song. Blaine had a few of them dancing with him. They were actually pretty cool people, and agreed once Blaine explained to them what was going down.

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways_

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze_

_But every now and then I feel so insecure_

_I know that I just need you like I've never done before_

The two groups made their way to Haverbrook, singing Beatles even though they couldn't hear them. They were also practicing. They seemed to be confused at first, signing things to one another. But Blaine pulled out what he googled on the way over, and signed to ask them to help. They agreed happily.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being 'round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

Blaine got them into Dalton easily. He knew certain door that was always unlocked. They hid before finally just going for the Warbler commons. A big group of people couldn't really be sneaky. Busting into the room, Blaine noticed Sebastian and the choirs sand the Beatles to convince them.

_When I was younger so much younger than today_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way_

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured_

_Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors_

Blaine moved over to the head council, begging Sebastian with his eyes and words. The four glee clubs filled up the room and Blaine and Sam finished the song together while more of the Warblers joined them, smiles on their faces.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being round_

_Help me; get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, ooh_

Blaine looked to Trent, hopeful. "We need an official vote, but in the spirit of brotherhood and cleaning up our tarnished reputation, I think we'd all be happy to help."

"Uh, Trent, you said I'd do the talking," Sebastian said, and Blaine was a little nervous. "All in favor of helping Blaine?"

"I!" the whole room, including Blaine, proclaimed as they raised their hands. Blaine high fived Sam as everyone else celebrated. This was it; he was really going to propose to Kurt. He thanked everyone and made plans for five o'clock on Friday night. The Warblers promised to have the school open for them. Blaine texted Rachel and Mercedes to make sure they could make it. He even called Burt to tell him everything was a go. Everything was set, and Blaine could hardly wait.

-5-

Kurt walked into McKinley bag in hand. Carole told him that he was needed to be there with sleep over stuff. He immediately thought that it was Blaine's doing, but the boy was with Sam tonight. He bit his lip and looked around. That's when he saw three girls walking towards him.

"What!" he exclaimed, hurrying towards them. They were squealing and hugging and kissing, and Kurt noticed the other girls' items and Santana had a pizza box. "What are you guys doing here?"

Rachel hooked her arm through Kurt's and they started down the hall again. "Well, that's for later, but we are here to have a long overdue sleepover. We even got permission from Sue."

"Yeah," Santana piped in. "Since when is she principal? That should be like illegal." The four walked into the choir room and just stood there. "Man, I hate to admit it, but I miss this place.

The others agreed before they set up for the night. Kurt couldn't believe that they were here. It made him happy, but he was still confused. Why were they here? They ate pizza and gossiped, but Kurt kept the fact that him and Blaine were still together to him until the perfect moment.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter if I get the part," Rachel was saying as she took a bite of pizza crust. "I'll have other roles."

"Oh please, Berry," Santana said with a roll of her eyes. "You've been going on and on about this role for the whole damn plane ride. You want it, and you will get it. Our Beatles number blew them away."

"Beatles?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. The girls looked to him confused. "No, it's just that Blaine told me that this week and next weeks assignment for glee is Beatles. It's such a coincidence."

"Yeah," Mercedes agreed before her smile turn mischievous. "So, Kurt. What about you and Blaine? Anything going on?"

"Please tell me you are at least getting some boy-on-boy action," Santana said. "It's been forever, just forgive the boy already. I'm sick of the puppy dog eyes, even if I haven't see the bowtie loving, sweater vest wearing hobbit."

"Well…" Kurt said with a small blush on his cheek.

"Tell us everything," Rachel demanded, sitting on her knees next to him.

"We had that heart to heart that we've been meaning to have. It got everything out in the open, and I didn't know how much he was hurting. It wasn't just him; it was me too, though he shouldn't have cheated on me. He promised me that he wouldn't cheat ever again, and I believe him. We are back together."

The girls all squealed and Kurt couldn't help the roll of his eyes. Santana was smirking at him, nodding and clapping. "Oh you totally did the dirty with him, didn't you. Good bye Bruce, and hello Blaine dic-"

"Okay!" Kurt interrupted, clapping his hands. "My sex life is none of your business. Thank you very much."

"Oh please, your sex life is my business when I can hear you getting yourself off at least once a week. Does that boyfriend pillow have a vibrator located in it that I don't know about?"

"All right," Mercedes said, holding up her hand. "Enough with this. Kurt, I'm so happy that you and Blaine are finally back together. You and him were the only couple in glee that I was one hundred percent sure would get married."

"What about Finn and me?" Rachel asked with a hand on her chest.

"Please, you and Frankenteen have more problems than Tiger Woods and all his mistresses," Santana quipped with an evil grin.

Rachel folded her arms, looking away. Kurt leaned over to her and hugged her tightly. "I love all of you guys. Thank you for coming up here! Wait, why did you come up here?"

The girls shared a look and Kurt immediately became suspicious, narrowing his eyes at them. "All right, spill it. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Rachel said quickly, shoving her mouth with more crust. "This is good pizza, right? Isn't it so good?"

Mercedes was looking at her nails. "Man I need to get a manicure. My nails are looking pretty bad."

Santana was just smiling right at him. He should have known he could rely on her. "I hope you're ready to get hitched cause Blaine's popping the question!"

Kurt felt as though he was smack across the face. He felt all the blood drain from his face, and he couldn't understand what Santana had told him. How could Blaine do this? They had just gotten together and he wanted to propose! Oh god, what would he say? Would he be able to say yes? What would Blaine do if he didn't? This could only end badly. They were so young!

"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed. "It was supposed to be a surprise! How could you go against Blaine's wishes?"

"The boy wanted to know, so I told him," she said with a shrug.

"I think he's in shock," Mercedes spoke urgently.

Kurt looked up at them with watery eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Kurt," Rachel said quickly moving closer. "Its okay! Blaine, you love him. You guys are meant to be together forever. Why are you so upset?"

"We both know how well engagements go when you are so young," Kurt shot at her. "You and Finn split!"

"Kurt," Santana said calmly. "Everything will be all right. This is what you wanted, forever with you dwarf. It'll be a happily ever after."

"Yeah, that was before he cheated on me! We just got back together. We need time to get to know each other again. Getting engage would be ridiculous."

"You love him," Mercedes said, taking his hand. "Don't you?"

"Well, yeah of course I do, but-"

"But nothing," Rachel said stopping him. "You are saying that if Blaine asked you to marry him, you'd say no?"

"Yes," Kurt said immediately. "No wait, I don't know actually. I just need to think about all of this. It's huge news that I wasn't expecting."

"Well you better figure it out, Blaine's asking you tomorrow night," Santana informed him. "And he's going to be real disappointed if you say no."

"Shut up, Santana," Rachel scolded. She leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder. "All you have to think about is how much you love him. You are his everything, Kurt. If you said yes, that would make him the happiest boy on the planet, but if you aren't ready, I know he'll understand. This is Blaine we are talking about."

Kurt nodded, looking down. "I guess I have a lot to think about."

Kurt laid there later after the other girls had gone to sleep, his mind racing a million miles per minute. He had no idea what to do. If Blaine had proposed before the cheating scandal, Kurt would have agreed without hesitation. It was just the fact that they were just getting back to being them. It didn't mean that Kurt didn't love Blaine, he truly did. God, he was just so confused. He had no clue what to do and he had a day to figure it out.

-6-

Blaine walked down the step of his house, carrying his mustard jacket on his arm. He had to leave soon to get to Dalton to set everything up, but he had one more thing that he needed to do.

His mother was sitting at the counter; glasses perched on his nose as she was going over her paperwork from work. She looked up when Blaine cleared his throat and smiled. "Why don't you look snazzy."

Blaine ducked his head, smiling brightly. "Yeah, well I guess I sort of need to talk to you about a plan that I've had in place for a little over a week now."

The woman raised her eyebrows and placed her glasses on the counter. "Yeah, I suppose you should inform me about this plan. I hope it doesn't involve you getting hurt."

"No!" Blaine assured her quickly. "Quite the opposite really."

"Okay, then what's going on, sweetheart?" she asked and Blaine grew a little nervous. If anyone's opinion mattered in this, it was his mother's.

"I'm dressed like this because I'm going to Dalton, and not just to visit." He paused and looked down at the counter. "This past week I've been getting everything ready for this. I got New Direction, the Warblers, and two other different show choirs together to sing to Kurt before he leaves for New York. I'm taking him back to the start so I can, uh, propose to him."

The look on his mom's face didn't change. She looked surprised, but not mad or upset. That was a good sign. She moved in her seat, taking a deep breath before speaking, "You are sure you want to do this? I know that you and Kurt have just got back together, are you certain that this is really necessary right now?"

Without hesitation, Blaine nodded, leaning forward on the counter. "I have never wanted to do something more in my entire life, Mom. He is my one true love, my other half. All I want is him to be officially mine forever."

The woman nodded, standing from her chair and walking around the counter to her son. He looked into her eyes, pleading that she supports him. "I know how hard this has all been for you, baby. I know that losing Kurt has made you realize how much you love him. If you want to go propose to him, who am I to tell you no? You are your own person, and if you feel like you have to do this, go do it."

"Really?" Blaine asked, voice a little breathless. "You really mean it? What about Dad?"

"We will figure a way out to tell him later," she said softly. "He probably won't like it, but he'll have to live with it. You are an adult, graduating from high school in a month or so. It doesn't matter what we think."

Blaine couldn't help it; he surged forward and wrapped his arms tighter around her. They have had a rocky relationship, but in the end, she was always there to support him, no matter what. Now that she dropped some of her work, she was there now more than ever.

"Okay," she said pulling away. "Let me see the ring, because I know you have one."

Blaine grinned madly, pulling out the box from his pocket and opening it for her. "Sam and Tina helped me pick it out."

"Kurt will love it," she observed before closing it. "Now get going. I don't want you to be late for your own proposal."

Blaine tugged on his jacket and stuffed the box back into his pocket. He kissed her cheek before moving to leave. "You should probably call Cooper, and tell him about everything. I'm sure he'd love to hear from you, Bee."

Blaine stopped and looked down. Coop would love to know about everything. He promised he would and left the house. He was sitting in his car when he dialed his brother's number. As always when Blaine tried to call him, he got the voicemail.

"Hey Coop," Blaine greeted brightly. "I was just calling to tell you something really special that's happening. You know Kurt; of course you do, uh, well I'm asking him to marry me! Yeah, we are back together now. I know you are probably throwing fists into the air in triumph, because I know you, but I wanted to let you know. Call me back? I know you are probably busy with Hollywood, but please call me? I'll give you all the details and if Kurt said yes, cause I'm going there now to ask him. Yeah, I'll let you go. Love you, bye!"

Blaine plugged his phone into his radio and played the Beatles. He was so excited to finally do this, to finally be with Kurt for the rest of his life.

Blaine paced up and down; he was going to have a panic attack. Everything was happening. He saw Kurt earlier, and something was off. His boyfriend seemed jumpy and he tended to clean everything in sight. When he asked, Kurt said it was because he was nervous about the flight. Blaine just wanted him to be relaxed for the proposal. This was everything, and Kurt had to say yes. If he didn't Blaine didn't know where they would stand.

"Calm down, dude," Sam said, rubbing Blaine's shoulders. "It's going to be all right. Kurt's going to love all of this. He loves over the top things! You are psyching yourself out. Beatles help everyone."

"Thanks," Blaine said, remembering something. "Sam, here. I want you to hold this until the song's over. Can I trust you with this?"

The boy looked down at the ring box Blaine was offering him. "I am so honored, Blaine. I will make sure it's safe in my hands. Kurt is going to be so happy."

Blaine nodded, shaking the nerves away. He could do this. All he needed was Burt to bring him his future finance. He wanted to show Kurt how much he loved him, and if this didn't show him, Blaine didn't know what would.

-7-

Kurt was going to get sick. He looked at himself in the mirror, his teal suit and purple shirt. He looked fabulous, but he didn't feel like it. He didn't know how he was going to make it through this proposal without throwing up his lunch all over Blaine. He had been through all the scenarios, and he couldn't come up with an answer.

"Hey kiddo," his dad said from his door. "That's a nice look for ya." Kurt smiled; well he tried to at least. "You ready to get going?"

"My plane doesn't leave until eight, dad? It's only four thirty."

"Yeah, well you don't want to be late now, do you?" The older man moved to pick up Kurt's bags and the younger boy had no choice but to follow him.

He said goodbye to an extra grinning Carole, she knew, before his dad loaded the car and they were off. The farther they went, the more Kurt's stomach turned. They obviously weren't headed to the airport. Kurt had been this way a thousand times they were going to Dalton.

"Look, I know, uh, we usually take the highway to the airport, but somebody told be about a short cut through the back roads," his dad tried after a little while of silence.

Kurt didn't want to hear it. "Dad, you can stop it. I know you are driving me to my surprise proposal."

His dad laughed softly before saying, "I should of known you knew. You're the kid who planned his own surprise party for his tenth birthday."

"That Justin Timberlake piñata was a perfect likeness," Kurt found himself defending.

"Well, I wouldn't know," his dad muttered. "You okay? You look like I'm driving you to your execution."

"I can't tell," Kurt admitted. He didn't think that he was being that obvious. "I mean I really love Blaine. He makes me feel so connected and safe and loved. I don't think I'm gonna find someone else who makes me feel like that. But we're both so young."

It felt good to finally admit out loud what was bothering him. It made everything so real as well. At least his dad would know what to do.

"Your mom and I met when we were twenty-two, and I asked her to marry me six months then," the older man explained to Kurt. "We were just kids. Yeah, it was really hard at first. You know, you go in with all these fantasies about what your life together is going to be like, nothing but laughing and dancing around in your underwear, cooking pasta, sex, a lot of sex." Kurt shuffled in his seat, a little awkwardly. He got out of the car as his dad pulled up to Dalton. "It's hard being married though. It's hard enough being in your twenties."

"Do you wish you waited?" Kurt asked as they met at the front of the car.

"Not one second more," he admitted and Kurt was confused. "I wish I met her ten years earlier. I didn't know then that I was only going to get so much time with her, you know? She was going to leave us so soon. I'd take fifty more years of late night fights about, you know, me working late, or the gas bill, or her letting the milk go bad, or for just ten more minutes with her next to me." Kurt couldn't help but smile. He hadn't heard his dad speak about his mother like this. It was so nice to hear. "You only get a few days when it comes down to it, Kurt. You know that better than anyone. Look, totally being honest here, Blaine asked me what I thought about this and I gave him my opinion."

This was news to Kurt. He should have known that the boy would ask for permission before doing this. He wanted to know what he thought. "Which was?"

"My opinion doesn't matter here," he said and Kurt was disappointed. "You're your own man now, but giving you choice means you need to make one. So relax, hear what the guy has to say. I mean, all you gotta do is say yes, no, or maybe."

"Is there another option?" he asked, receiving a laugh from his dad.

Kurt still had no clue what to do, but then there were trumpets playing. Kurt turned to the school, but looked back at his dad and saw him smiling. Well, it was now or never. As he approached the school, a marching band emerged and the Warblers came out on the balcony overhead.

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

The nerves faded away as Kurt walked up and saw Blaine. He was as dapper as ever in a, of course, mustard suit with a bowtie. He looked gorgeous, and it made Kurt realize how much he wanted to be with him, maybe forever.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_

_It's easy_

Kurt watched as the boy moved to stand in front of him, and everything fell into place. Blaine did this for him, all of this. This band, his friends, the Warblers, all of this was for him because the boy wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Blaine would sing this ridiculously cheesy song to him, but that was who Blaine was. The younger boy smiled and nodded for Kurt to follow him inside where Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana were waiting for them.

_Nothing you can make that can't be made_

_No one you can save that can't be saved_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_

_It's easy_

Kurt couldn't believe all of this, it was all for him. He hugged each on of the girls before spinning around to see the Warblers singing and dancing a very familiar dance. Kurt knew that it was the dance that they used when performing 'Teenage Dream' two years ago. Blaine was in front of him, smiling at him before leading him into the next room.

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

There, Kurt found New Directions walking towards them. He was so happy to see all the friendly and familiar faces. He hugged Sam after the boy hugged Blaine; Tina came next, then Artie before all the newbies that Kurt didn't know as well. Blaine sang to him, and Kurt turned to see the Warblers coming into the room. He honestly didn't know what to think anymore.

_Nothing you can know that isn't known_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_

_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_

_It's easy_

The group did some synchronized dancing and Kurt looked around in disbelief. The girls came up to the two of them as Blaine kept pouring his heart out to Kurt. Rachel took his hands before a whole other group of people in blue came to pull him into another room.

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

The group, who Kurt assumed was Vocal Adrenaline danced around the room until Rachel led him through the door that led to the hall with the stairs that Kurt met Blaine on. He should have known that this was where all of this was going. The Warblers lined the top of the stairs and then the deaf choir that they competed against was down the stairs. Rachel hugged him before he descended the stairs.

_All you need is love _

_All you need is love _

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

The four groups entered the room and rose petals fell from the ceiling. Kurt was beyond speechless with all the work that was put into this. Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana were right behind him, smiling widely.

_Love is all you need _

_Love is all you need _

_Love is all you need _

_Love is all you need _

Blaine was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps with New Directions surrounding him. He noticed Mr. Schue and his dad in the group. He stopped a couple steps from the bottom and just took everything in. Blaine was singing with his everything, smiling Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

_He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

The song ended, and Kurt was speechless. Everyone cheered and Blaine hadn't looked away, not for one second. Kurt really didn't know what to say, so he hoped that he wouldn't have to say anything. He was just so shocked that all of this was for him.

"We met right here," Blaine said over the room, looking up at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes. "I took this man's hand and we ran down that hallway. And for those that know me know I'm not in the habit of taking people's hands I've never met before, but I think that my soul knew something that my body and my mind didn't know yet."

Kurt didn't know if he could do this, Blaine speaking to him with all his love, it took his breath away, but that what Blaine always did. "It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other, fearlessly and forever, which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you. It's always felt like I was remembering you from something."

The boy stepped up on the first step, and Kurt willed himself not to cry, but he couldn't help it. Blaine made him a mess, all the time. "As if in every lifetime you and I have lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over for all eternity. And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime because all I want to do; all I've ever wanted to do is spend my life loving you."

It was so intimate. Blaine was speaking directly to him, no one else in the room. He had moved up closer to Kurt, and Kurt looked down at him. He reached back, and Sam handed Blaine a box that Kurt was pretty sure he knew what was in it.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, getting down on one knee, and Kurt knew that this was it. "My amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me?"

The room was dead silent as Kurt looked at the ring before looking into Blaine's hopeful eyes. He knew his answer the minute he saw the boy. "Yeah, yeah."

Blaine didn't waste any time, moving up to capture Kurt in a deep, passionate kiss as the room celebrated and cheered. All that mattered was Blaine. They were going to be together forever. Kurt melted into the embrace, giving all his love and passion to Blaine, holding him close.

As soon as they pulled away, Blaine took the ring out of the box and slid it on Kurt's ring finger with a large grin. Kurt smiled as he watched the silver band rest against his skin and he knew he was never going to take it off, never. He turned to Blaine, wrapping him in a tight hug, and he was never going to let go ever.

Just three years ago he had no one. He was lonely and bullied. He thought that he'd never have someone to spend his life with. He'd never thought that this day would come, but when he met Blaine, he had some hope. He thought that they may get to this point, but then the break up happened, and Kurt was pretty certain he'd spend the rest of his life alone. But here he was, a ring on his finger and a man wrapped around him.

Blaine buried his head in Kurt's neck and Kurt just laughed, moving his arms tighter around the boy. "I love you."

Blaine pulled his head back and Kurt saw tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, god, I love you with everything in me!"

"You," Kurt tried, searching through his thoughts. "I can't believe you did all of this for me. You are over the top!"

Blaine ducked his head before leaning up and kissing Kurt again, this time soft and sweet. "Only the best for the greatest man on the earth."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, finally noticing the large group of people around them that were waiting very patiently to congratulate them. The boys were separated as they made their way down the steps and the group consumed them. Kurt hugged so many people, half who he didn't even know, but he went with it. His dad hugged him tightly before kissing his forehead. Kurt rolled his eyes at the knowing look before hugging Sam.

After hugging everyone, some even twice, Kurt looked around the room and found Blaine talking to the Warblers. Rachel stopped next to him. "You know, the last time that I saw you, you weren't looking too sure about this."

Kurt shrugged, turning to her. "The fact that he did all of this just for me, it made me realize how much that he loves me, not that I questioned it. I love him. I'm never going to find anyone who loves me as much as he does, so it wasn't a hard choice anymore."

"Kurt!" he cooed, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him closer. "I am so happy for you guys."

"Yeah, but now I have to get on a plane and fly five hundred miles away from him," Kurt sighed, reality setting back in. "He still has two months left of school."

"You two will be okay," she said squeezing him. "It'll go by so fast."

"I don't even have any time with him before we leave. He just proposed and we can't even celebrate together."

"It's still early," Rachel said looking at the time. "You have a good hour before you have to be at the airport. I'll grab Blaine, and we will meet you outside. Go."

Kurt was skeptical, but listened. He slipped out of the room and made his way to the front of the school. His dad was there smiling at him. "I thought you would be out here."

Kurt shrugged, looking around. "I just needed some air after all of that." He looked down at his ring. "I'm engaged. 

"That you are," he said pulling Kurt into a hug. "I guess that I'll see you when you come back for the kid's graduation?"

Kurt pulled back and tilted his head. "What are you talking about? You aren't taking me to the airport?"

"Nah, I think that the kid would enjoy that honor. I'm surprised he let you out of his sight for this long. I'm going to head home. I put your bags in his car. Love you."

Kurt smiled and hugged his dad once more before he watched him leave. Kurt's hand found itself twirling the ring on his left hand. It would take a little while to get used to it.

"Hey, stranger," Kurt heard behind him, and he would always know that voice. He turned to see Blaine smiling at him. "Rachel told me you'd be out here waiting for me. She also told me that something was bothering you. You aren't rethinking-"

"No, Blaine," Kurt said quickly. He walked over to the boy and took his hands. "I'm just upset that we don't have much time before I go back."

A look fell over Blaine's face, and he looked around. "Well, we still have some time, so what do you say we get out of here?"

"Yes," Kurt breathed, lacing his fingers with Blaine's. "Let's get out of here."

It didn't take long for them to say their goodbyes and get on the road in Blaine's car. They couldn't go to Kurt's house, and Blaine's wasn't any better, so Blaine ended up pulling into a deserted parking lot. Kurt didn't want to do this in a car, but Blaine was looking at him with those eyes, and Kurt had to pull him to the back of the car.

Blaine smiled as Kurt awkwardly snuggled into his chest. The car wasn't the biggest, but they made it work. Kurt was drawing absently on his fiancé's shoulder and neck. They didn't speak, but there were the unsaid words that they had to get going to the airport in a little while. Blaine brought his hand from Kurt's waist to take Kurt's hand, fingers rubbing over the ring.

"I'm just so happy that you said yes," Blaine murmured, feeling Kurt smile against him.

The boy leaned up to look down at him. "How could you think that I wouldn't say yes after that incredibly moving speech? That sent me over the edge. And just think, you told me you weren't good at romance."

Blaine grinned, bring his hand up to caress Kurt's jaw. "That was before I had someone that made me want to be good at it. I've done my research."

"Obviously," Kurt giggled, as he leaned into Blaine's touch. He moved around to grab his phone. "We should probably get going. My plane leaves at eight."

"Right," Blaine said with a frown. He didn't want Kurt to go yet. They were having a great time with each other.

"Aw, don't be sad," Kurt said with a sad smile. "I know that this sucks, but like Rachel said, these two months will go fast. I promise. You have Nationals soon, then graduation. You have to focus on getting into NYADA, that way we can go to school together, yeah?"

"I'd want nothing more," Blaine said with a smile. "Besides, we will see each other soon. I know it."

Kurt nodded and pulled himself out of the car. Blaine helped the boy get his soiled pants off and get a pair of clean sweats out of his suitcase. Once he was ready, Blaine got in the driver's seat while Kurt got in the passenger side.

"If my suit is ruin because someone couldn't wait for me to take my pants off, that someone is paying for a new one."

Blaine didn't even care. He smiled proudly. "I have a hot fiancé. What can I say?"

Kurt sat back and took Blaine's hand in his own. They were quiet for the ride to the airport, which Blaine was kind of happy about. He didn't want to say goodbye just yet. He parked when they reached the airport, and Kurt let Blaine carry his bags after some protest.

They stopped at the gate and Kurt turned toward Blaine with a sad smile on his face. "I guess this it as far as you get to go."

Blaine nodded and handed Kurt his bags. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Nope," Kurt immediately spoke, holding a finger to Blaine's lips. "We don't say goodbye, remember? I remember a promise that I made with you two years ago, and I'm not planning on breaking it any time soon. I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"And if I haven't made it clear enough today, I love you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said with a shrug as he pulled Kurt to him. "I'll see you soon, all right?"

"Okay," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "I'll call you when I land, and our Skype dates every Friday are mandatory, right?"

"Right," Blaine replied with a nod. "Be safe out there, and call me all the time. I'm open to texts too. I just want to know that you still are thinking about me out there in that huge city."

"Don't worry, Blaine. I'm not letting what happened before happen again. We are going to communicate with each other. Just know that you are my best friend, and I will never fall out of love. Even if I'm busy and I don't answer one of your calls, I still care about you."

"I know that," Blaine said. "It will never happen again because that ring on your finger means that we are going to be together forever."

"For all of eternity," Kurt said with a smirk. "Now I really have to go. Santana and Rachel are waiting for me."

Blaine surged forward to kiss Kurt's lips tenderly, holding onto him for as long as he could. They pulled apart and Blaine let go of him. "Go before I don't let you go."

Kurt picked up his bags and walked backwards to the gate. "Love you bunches, Blaine."

"I love you more," Blaine called back. "Have a safe flight!"

Kurt waved before turning around. Blaine watched until the boy was out of slight then left. The day had been the best day of his life, and he couldn't believe the outcome. He had his whole life to look forward to spending it with Kurt. These next couple months would be a breeze since he knew that as soon as that graduation cap was thrown, he'd be in New York where he belonged, with the boy who he loved. Blaine couldn't wait.

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!**

**It feels so good to be back to writing my boys and there beautiful relationship. I'm not going to lie, the season 4 finale ticked me off, but this made up for everything. When I found out about the proposal, I couldn't contain my excitement. It was like, finally there is a god! :) I just love Blaine so freaking much!**

**Let me just talk about the big elephant in the room… It's hard to talk about even now after a couple months. Cory was, he was a great person that just did so much good and didn't deserve what happened. He just, I can't put into words how much he means to me. He slipped up, but he didn't deserve to be punished for that. I felt so horrible for Lea and all the cast. I can't even start to understand what they are going through. The only person I've lost was my uncle that that was when I was little. Cory was a star and he will always be one. I love him. I know that I never really liked Finn, but it doesn't matter. He is a part of all of us and we lost him. Let's have a big glee hug and celebrate him.**

**Now that we got that out of the way, let's talk about this beautiful season of Glee. Like is it too soon to call it my favorite? This episode and Tina in the Sky with Diamonds were fantastic and are what Glee is all about. I love them. I loved the balance of Klaine and wait what's Kitty and Artie's name? Kartie? Yeah, Kartie. I loved them both, so it was perfect. I loved the Rachel stuff, and I just love the diner! So cute. The proposal was nothing short of what I expected Kurt would expect. They were so cute together in Got to Get You Into My Life! My OTP are back!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this! It's a really long one, and most of my other chapters won't be this long, I promise. I am going to do this, but the thing is that I have college, so they might be a little late like this one, but I promise that they will be eventually posted. This is also not betaed. I don't have the time to reread it to check all the errors, so bear with me. I will eventually reread and post the good one, but this how it's going to be because when I finish these, I want to post them ASAP for you guys to read!**

**Okay, I'm almost done, so hold on. I have shout outs, and yes I'm doing those again! These people have review my last chapter or favorite during the break and commented that they wanted me to do Season 5! Thank you guys! love2loveu38 R5Family, Sally B. Mcgill, Guest, nomorecandles, KlaineRoses'n'Coffee, mykkila09, Htuiba, Chaz Donaldsworth, celialilu, darkbeauty2012, Ollie95, Nightingale63, lovefanfics, Chase'sGirl19, halfpint97, TheRidlerUnderYoBed, precious-passenger, Sharon lau, Open-Minded ME, IM-A-WARBLER, therini, happyforglee29, verypotter26, rmr6794, Blackness, Gabriella Aloe, AlisonGlover, Lissypie532, KarinaSimonyan, ksgleeov12, somethingaboutklaine, KlaineShipperForever, and ester132! You guys are awesome!**

**So, please, PLEASE review, tell me what you think about it! It will help me feel like people actually want to read my stories. I get so self-conscious all the time! I'd love you all if you just commented and told me what you thought! Pretty please with Darren's puppy dog eyes.**

**Okay, so I guess I'm done! Oh, and the next episode/chapter should be posted sometime soon, may not be before The Quaterback, but who knows, maybe my work load won't be heavy"**

**Final Note: Next week's episode… It's gonna kill me!**

**-Love Chelsea-**


	2. Tina in the Sky With Diamonds

**Tina in the Sky with Diamonds**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)**

The weekend passed quickly for Blaine, once he got home from taking Kurt to the airport, his mother wanted a play-by-play. The two celebrated together before Blaine retired up to his room before his father got home. He knew that the man wouldn't approve of the engagement, and he really didn't want to be torn down when he was so happy.

He fell asleep and missed Kurt's phone call, but Blaine called him as soon as he woke up. They made plans to Skype chat on Sunday night. After talking to Kurt, and feeling on a complete high, he made plans with Sam and Artie for a video game marathon to spend the day.

On Sunday, Blaine went out to brunch with his parents, and it was then that Blaine had to admit to his dad about proposing. The man took it surprisingly well. He was still upset about it, but he understood Blaine's reasons for doing it. His dad wanted to have a talk with Kurt and him the next time they were together, and he expected them to wait to get married until Blaine was settled into college.

Blaine spent the rest of the day doing his homework and cleaning out his closet for spring. He had too many sweaters in his closet for the warm weather coming up. After dinner, Blaine set his laptop up, and waited for Kurt to log on to Skype.

"Spring closet cleaning?" Kurt asked when the call connected.

Blaine smiled as he folded up a sweater. "Hey, fiancé."

Kurt blushed as he looked down, before back up through his eyelashes. "I still can't believe we're engaged. Every time I look down and see the ring, it hits me like a ton of bricks all over again. We're going to get married."

"And I can't wait," Blaine said, sitting down on his bed in front of the camera. "I actually wanted to tell you about how I told my dad about it."

Kurt's eyebrows rose as he leaned closer to the camera. "Oh, do tell. Did he flip as much as I think he did?"

"No," Blaine informed. "He was pretty cool about it. I could tell he was trying. Believe it or not, he really likes you, Kurt. I know that you still have a hard time coming to terms with it, but he has changed from the man you met."

Kurt sighed. "Hey, I know that, Blaine. So, tell me about it. What did he do?"

"He was like shocked at first, but when my mom told him that it was the truth, he said that he should have expected it. He knows how much you mean to me, and he wants me to be happy. He did say that he wants us to wait until I'm settled into college before we actually walk down the isle."

"Oh, of course. This ring means that we will be getting married, but that doesn't mean that we have to rush into something. There is so much to be done anyway, so it will take a good amount of time to have everything done. Your dad doesn't have to worry."

"That's what I told him," Blaine said with a smile. "After that, he said that it was my life, so if that's what I wanted, then he'd support me. I also think the fact that my mom was there helped him. She made sure he knew how supportive she was."

"God, I love your mom," Kurt sighed with a bright smile.

"She loves you too," Blaine said quickly, smiling at Kurt. They looked into each other's eyes before Blaine looked away bashfully.

"Anyways," Kurt spoke after a couple seconds. "Prom is coming up. I know that I can't be there with you, but are you excited?"

"Oh, you have no idea. I'm pumped. This is my senior year, and I've been in so many clubs and I'm senior class president. I am hoping to grab the prom king title. I think I have a really good chance."

Kurt smiled, moving to lie down on his bed. "Oh that would be perfect. You can be the king to my queen." They both laughed. "But seriously, everyone loves you, Blaine. I'm sure that if they were to vote, they'd pick you."

"You think so?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, babe," Kurt nodded.

"Good." Blaine moved to pull his collection of bowties to sort through. "How's Rachel? Has she heard about the part yet? She seemed upset about it when she was here."

"Yeah, she's been acting so defeated, and I feel really bad for her. She wants this part so bad, but the director just doesn't seem to see it. How cool would it be for her to be Fanny?"

"So, so very cool. If anyone deserves this, it's Rachel Berry," Blaine said as he held up an orange bowtie. "Do you want this one? I don't think I've ever wore it."

"Are you really offering to give me one of your precious bowties?" Kurt teased with sparkling eyes. "But no. Keep it. It would look nice for Halloween."

Blaine nodded, agreeing even if the holiday was months away. "Tell Rachel that I support her one hundred percent, and if this director doesn't want her, then screw them. She doesn't need them to tell her that she's not good enough when we all know that she is perfect for the role."

"That's what I've been trying to get through to her, but I don't know what else to do. She seems so depressed and just defeated, which isn't Rachel at all. I'd love to get my best friend back."

The smaller boy hummed in response, holding up a pastel orange and navy bowtie. "What do I pair this with?"

"Um," Kurt said thinking as he studied the tie. "That shirt that you have, the teal with the little bears on it. The bear color with match the orange."

Perfect. Blaine placed it aside, planning to wear the outfit the next day. "You know what you could do, to get the old Rachel back, is sing to her. I mean that's how you can get through to her. Pick a song that you think will get Rachel out of her rut, and perform it with her."

"This is why I love you," Kurt gushed, reaching across the screen and grabbing a notebook of his in table. "Okay, song ideas? Hit me with them."

Blaine thought for a couple seconds. "Well you can never go wrong with Katy Perry, so like 'Roar' or 'Part of Me'. Um, or you can pull a Broadway number I guess. You nailed 'I'm the Greatest Star' so you could do that. You could also pull a Beatles number? Beatles are awesome!"

Kurt bit on the end of his pen, before looking up. "What Beatles songs?"

"Well, uh, any of them. The Beatles are epic. You could sing like, 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds' or 'Come Together', but now that I'm thinking about what you want to get through to Rach, maybe look into the song 'Get Back'."

Kurt smiled as he scribbled something down. "Oh, I know the song. Believe it or not, my dad and mom loved the Beatles. I sure I know every song they have ever released. This one is good. I can't believe I haven't thought of it."

"I'm telling you," Blaine said with an eager smile. "The Beatles are the best ever and they have a song to help everyone in every situation."

"Okay, so I got the song, now I just need to find the perfect moment to finally get Rachel back to Rachel."

"I'm sure you'll be able to do that at NYADA. Don't they encourage students to perform like every second of the day?"

"Pretty much," Kurt agreed. "Thanks for your help, Blaine. I don't know what I would do without you. How I spent three months not talking to you, I can't even believe it."

"Hey," Blaine said getting Kurt's attention. "Let's not talk about that anymore. It's in the past, and we have both moved on from it. We are fiancés now."

Kurt nodded, looking to his finger again. "I've been telling everyone, even if they don't care. A lot of the people here are excited and happy for me though."

"Yeah, well everyone knows at McKinley thanks to you finally accepting my Facebook request to be officially engaged."

"It's not official until it's on Facebook," Kurt teased. "Yeah, well I gotta get some last minute homework done, but I don't wanna stop talking to you."

"How about you do your homework and I finish my closet. We don't have to talk, just be together?"

"Sounds perfect."

Blaine went back to his clothes, humming the Beatles now that Kurt got them stuck in his head. Kurt hummed along with him, and it was so perfect that Blaine could hardly take it. They were so comfortable with each other, and that was a big relief seeing as they had a rocky path. Blaine couldn't wait for more nights like this one, and he was sure there would be others.

-1-

Monday morning, Blaine walked down the hall with a confident smile. He had his amazing outfit, picked out by his fiancé, and they were releasing who were the candidates for prom king and queen later today. He had a good night's sleep last night, after falling asleep on Tina as she went on and on about prom dresses. He dreamed about Kurt, of course, and being crowned king with Kurt by his side. It was going to be a great day, he knew it.

Before glee, Sam had met Blaine at his locker. The blond looked a little down, and Blaine didn't like his best friend upset. "What's going on?"

Sam shrugged. "It's just, I feel like I'm just floating through my life. Like my life has no meaning. I don't know what to do with myself."

"Oh, come on," Blaine said, playfully punching his friend in the shoulder. "Your life has meaning. Just look at it, we are going to be graduating in two months! We will get out of here, and if you feel like you still have no meaning in life, then something's wrong."

"I guess," he said as Blaine shut his locker. "It's just that you performing that crazy display of affection to Kurt had me thinking about my own life. I thought that I would marry Brittany, but then she dumped me and went to college. If I can't even get her to stay with me, I'll never find someone to serenade with a Beatles song."

"Brittany was always a little out there," Blaine laughed as they continued down the hall to the choir room. "I'm surprised you put up with her most of the time, but Sam, you can do so much better than her. Someone who knows what they want, and not some girl who likes girls one day then turns around and likes boys."

"Yeah, but it's not that easy to find the one. You found Kurt, but he had been your best friend for months. I would preferably not marry Tina because she scares me sometimes with her rants and attitude."

"Tina is just very passionate," Blaine protested, but Sam gave him a look. "Okay, first of all I wouldn't have found Kurt if he hadn't of came to Dalton. Do you know what brought him there?" Sam shook his head. "Fate, and I know that you'll find yourself an amazing girl, but you got to be patient."

The boy sighed, and the two walked into a deserted choir room. Blaine immediately gravitated towards the piano, and Sam hopped up to lie on it.

"I just want a love like you and Kurt share, you know? It's so perfect and raw, and there's not a doubt in anybody's mind that you two aren't crazy for one another."

"Like I said, you will. You are such a catch, Sam. Stop degrading yourself or I'll punch you."

The two laughed before Blaine let his fingers dance across the keys, a soft melody playing as the rest of the group entered the room.

"So how does it work with gay marriage?" Sam asked after a minute. "Do you take his last name, or does he take yours? Or… or do you both hyphenate, cause…"

"Right now," Blaine interrupted. "I'm honestly just excited that Kurt said yes. Hey, are you looking forward to prom?" Blaine leaned forward as he crossed his arms on top of the piano. "I fell asleep last night while Tina was texting me about a prom dress. It's really nice that you are going with her, by the way."

Sam let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't know, I just, it's my senior prom so I kinda wish I was going with somebody that I really care about." The boy sat up and Blaine felt bad for him. "Damn, I have seriously been unlucky in love."

Before Blaine could say anything, Mr. Schue walked in. "Come on guys! We are back with the Beatles!" Blaine got up and the teacher patted him on the shoulder before Blaine went to sit down. "We're leaving the mop tops behind and moving into their experimental years. Now the Rubber Soul album marked a turning point for the group where they literally and figuratively let their hair down. Now the Beatles were the biggest musical act in the world. They could have remained in their comfort zones, but instead they risked everything to explore new musical worlds. They had something important to say, and they weren't going to let something as silly as the fear of failure get in the way."

At that, Sue interrupted the man through the speaker in the room. "Good afternoon McKinley High, this year all the proms are being fused into one giant Brundelprom."

"What's a brundelprom?" Marley asked.

"I don't get that reference," Jake murmured.

"That's from the Fly," Ryder said with a snap of his fingers.

"And now for the moment that will crush 99 percent of your misguided views of your popularity, here are your nominees for prom king and prom queen." This was it. Blaine knew that even if he wasn't nominated, even though he wished more than anything that he was, he wouldn't be upset. "First, here are your nominees for prom king: Blaine Anderson." Blaine nodded. Yep, that's right. He was prom king! "Muhammad Omar, Artie Abrams, Stoner Brett Bukowski."

Blaine was happy that he didn't have much competition. The only one that he had to worry about was Artie.

"Wait, I really didn't get nominated for king?" Sam asked in disbelief, and Blaine was surprised by that fact too.

Sue kept speaking, "And now onto the queens: Kitty Wilde."

The room clapped, but Blaine was just as confused as the girl in question. "But I'm a sophomore."

"Amy Ryan, Jordan Stern, and inexplicably Tina Cohen-Chang," Sue announced.

Blaine was pleasantly surprised as he turned to look at the girl. She didn't take long before she was freaking out in excitement. Blaine was honestly happy for her. "YES! YES!"

"Congratulations," Sue spoke as Tina did a little dance in the front of the room. "Six of you will be disappointed."

"YES!" Tina celebrated, kicking her leg in joy.

"Tina, wow!" Sam exclaimed getting up from his seat to congratulate her. "Even though I'm not nominated, it's such an honor going to prom with a potential queen."

Tina's smile fell. "Oh, sorry Sam. It was so nice of you to offer to go with me, but I'm going to have to decline your invitation."

Blaine was confused. What was she doing? Sam spoke almost dejectedly, "But you already excepted."

"Yeah, Tina this is very uncool," Artie backed him up. Blaine didn't really want to have to pick sides. He was happy for Tina, but he also knew how much Sam was looking forward to the dance.

"Losing is uncool," Tina said with a raised finger and Sam sat down. "I need to maximize my odds of taking the crown, so I think I'm going to go with a group of single gals to corner the dejected wallflower vote, and I am going for it. This is my chance to be bigger than Jesus, so can I count on all your votes?"

Yep, Blaine understood what Sam said earlier about her being scary sometime. He didn't really know what to say, and neither did the rest of the room as they sat there in silence.

"Awkward," Blaine heard Unique whisper behind him.

"Got mine," Kitty said with a shrug and that made Tina smile. "Besides, I've got more shots at prom queen. It's Tina's time."

"I agree," Tina said turning toward the band. "Hit it!"

The familiar tune started and nodded his head to it. This was one of his favorite songs by the Beatles and he supported Tina one hundred percent in all her craziness.

_You say you want a revolution_

_Well you know_

_We all want to change the world_

The bell rang and the band stopped playing as everyone gathered up their belongings and got up. Blaine couldn't be late for class again.

"Later," he heard Artie say.

"Seriously?" Tina asked as Blaine walked out the door. He felt horrible, but they had always run over, and if he was late for class, he would receive his first detention ever, and that would look horrible on college applications. He'd make it up to her later. He knew he would.

-2-

Monday after his classes, Kurt decided it was to time to put his plan into action. He had arranged with some piano players to meet him in the piano room in ten minutes where he knew Rachel would be. She said something to him when they parted earlier. He wanted to do this for his best friend, and for him. He couldn't stand how pathetic she was acting sometimes.

He couldn't stand Rachel when she was a pretentious bitch most of the time, but when she was passive baby, he couldn't help but miss the old Rachel, the Rachel that he had grown to love. It was time to get her back.

When he walked into the room, there were dozens of pianos with many students at each of them. Kurt frowned, but found Rachel in the sea of them and made his way over to her.

"What's going on in here?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"Carmen Tibideaux needed volunteers for the annual NYADA piano tuning," the girl said standing and Kurt looked around. "So did you hear about Santana's good news?"

"That she doesn't have a yeast infection?" Kurt asked. He had seen the ridiculous commercial that morning when the girl forced him to watch it before he could leave. She practically stood in front of the door and wouldn't move until Kurt watched the horrible thing. There were things that he just couldn't unsee.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for her!" Rachel said kindly, and that was the last straw for Kurt.

"Okay, what's wrong with you because the Rachel I know will be furious at Santana for breezing into town and beating us at booking the first gig. You have lost your mojo obsessing over this part. We can't let our feelings of self-worth be determined by some part in a play."

"That's easy for you to say, you just got engaged," Rachel said and Kurt wasn't having it.

"True, but I'm not pinning all my future happiness on it," he informed her. "I am telling you, you have got to get your mojo back. Right here, right now, this second."

Kurt put down his bag as his friends started the song. He sang the first part to Rachel, and the girl smiled at him.

_Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner _

_But he knew it couldn't last. _

_Jojo left his home in Tucson, Arizona _

_For some California grass. _

Kurt jumped up on the piano and sang before he jumped down. He now had the whole room's attention and support. Rachel joined him at the chorus.

_Get back, get back. _

_Get back to where you once belonged _

_Get back, get back. _

_Get back to where you once belonged. _

_Get back Jojo, go home_

The two of them pranced through the room, singing together. Kurt hadn't sung with her in so long, and he really missed it. They sounded perfect together. Kurt hopped back up to sit on the piano as the others moved it around the room. He moved to Rachel and grabbed her hand, leading her around the room.

_Sweet Loretta Martin thought she was a woman _

_But she was another man _

_All the girls around her say she's got it coming _

_But she gets it while she can _

Kurt jumped up on the ledge by the windows and ran down the room as Rachel was pushed on a piano. He joined her on the top of the piano, kicking his legs up in the air receiving a smile from Rachel. They hopped off and continued the song.

_Get back, get back. _

_Get back to where you once belonged _

_Get back, get back. _

_Get back to where you once belonged. _

_Get back Loretta _

_Back to where you once belonged._

_Go Home_

They danced around the room, and Kurt was having a really great time. He knew that he was getting through to the girl because she was starting to look more and more like the old Rachel.

_Oh, get back, Yeah get back_

_Yeah get back, yeah get back_

_Get back to where you once belonged _

_Yeah, get back, Yeah get back. _

_Get back _

_Get back to where you once belonged. _

_Ooooh!_

They finished the song out together, with Rachel standing on top of the piano with a newly confident smile. The room cheered them on and Kurt waved at them as he sat on top of a piano next to a satisfied Rachel. Kurt was happy with how everything turned out.

Rachel kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Kurt. I really needed this."

"You are very welcome," Kurt answering, squeezing her tightly. "I've gotta get to Vogue, but I'll see you later at the loft?"

"Okay, I love you," she said, hugging him one last time. "I'll be back later cause Santana and I have to work."

"Sounds good." Kurt waved to the others in the room before grabbing his bag and leaving. He had to talk to Isabelle about actually getting paid for his work. It was getting harder and harder to pay for rent, especially since his savings was used up and Rachel's dads were saying that they weren't going to keep paying. He also had an idea that was stirring in his head for a band, which cost money.

He pulled out his phone before hailing a taxi. He saw a text from Blaine saying to call him before a car pulled up. He hopped in and told the driver where to go before dialing Blaine's number. The boy picked up on the second ring. "Hey, you!"

"Hey," Kurt said with a smile. He looked out the window. "So, how was your day?"

"Oh, it was fantastic!" he exclaimed and Kurt smiled fondly. "I don't know. Ever since you said yes, everything has just been amazing."

"Okay, I'm glad you are having a great time," Kurt laughed, looking down at his ring and smiling softly. "So, can I call you future prom king, or no?"

"I got nominated!" he said excitedly. "I'm up against some guy I've never met, and I have met every single person at McKinley, Stoner Brett, and Artie."

"Wow," Kurt said surprised. "You don't really have much competition do you? What's with that school? Stoner Brett? Really? He's been there for six years, I'm sure of it. I'm also positive that he's still homeless."

"I don't know. I think I have a really big chance. They nominated all Cheerios, the one in glee: Kitty. They also picked Tina."

"Good for her!" Kurt said. "I'm happy for her, and I bet she's overjoyed as well. I hope you and her win. You'd be a perfect king, so dashing and dapper."

"You're making me blush," Blaine said with a laugh.

"Isn't that what fiancés do?" Kurt asked curiously. "I also have you to thank for the whole singing to Rachel idea. It was a success."

"Good!" Blaine said. "I'm glad that you got through to her. She's so good and one failure, even if it isn't, that helps shapes her to who she is. It'll make her stronger for her next audition."

"You speak so wisely for eighteen." Kurt smiled as the taxi pulled up to Vogue. "Okay, well I just got to Vogue." Kurt thanked the driver and paid him then got out of the car. "I need to talk about getting paid." 

"Good luck, babe," Blaine said. "I have some homework to get through. Call me before bed, yeah?" 

"Sounds good," Kurt promised. "Love you."

"Love you more," Blaine cooed and Kurt knew that if he protested then they would never get off the phone, so he hummed and hung up before the boy could distract him. He pocketed his phone, and took a deep breath. He knew the probable outcome, but he minds well try, right?"

-3-

Blaine had just dropped Artie off at his house on Wednesday after they got their tuxes and was on his way home when his phone rang. He stopped at the stop sign and pulled out his phone and saw the caller. It's about time. He swiped to answer and help it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Blainey?" Cooper's voice rang through the line so loud that the boy had to pull it away from his ear. "How's my baby brother?"

"Hey, Coop," Blaine greeted with a smile. He hadn't heard his voice in a long while and it was nice to finally talk to him. "I'm great actually. Did you get my message from last Friday?"

"Yeah, I haven't had much time to check my messages, but I just got it and I had to call my little brother, who's not so little anymore, I guess."

Blaine laughed as he continued driving home. "I'm still little, Coop. I haven't graduated high school yet."

"Yeah, but you are proposing to guys now! The last time we talked you and Kurt weren't even talking very much. You wanna tell me what happened between them and now? I'd love to hear it."

Blaine bit his lip, stopping at another stop sign. "Yeah, we haven't talked since before Valentine's Day. Well, after Christmas in New York, we kept in touch, but it was hard for me. I loved Kurt so much, so it was hard. He came come for Valentine's Day, so we kinda hooked up-"

"Go, baby brother!" Cooper praised with a laugh. "Not so baby anymore, huh? Do mom and dad know about this little escapade?"

"Uh, no," Blaine admitted. "I don't want them to ever find out about that night, or any other night that me and Kurt have, well been together. Anyways, after that Kurt and I grew closer together and when he visited for his dad's cancer treatment, I decided that to get him back, I'd have to do something big."

"Like proposing?" Coop suggested.

"Like proposing. I listened to everyone tell me how much of a bad idea it was, but I got a ring anyways. After we won Regionals, Kurt and I had a deep conversation that got all our feelings out. I explained to him why I cheated and he realized that it wasn't just my fault. He finally forgave me fully and we moved on. The next day, he surprised me with a song in the courtyard and we got back together."

"That's great! I really liked that kid. Well, for one he was in love with me and adored me. Two, he loves you and I can see how much you love him. So you decided to propose after that?"

"Yeah, I pulled off this huge proposal. I got four show choirs together, rival show choirs at that, and they all helped me sing to him at Dalton. I proposed to him on the stairs where we met with this speech that made him cry."

"Well," Cooper pushed. "What did he say, squirt?"

"He said yes!" Blaine proclaimed, jumping up and down in his seat. He had just pulled into the driveway and parked his car. "We are getting married!"

"YES!"

Blaine laughed as he heard Cooper cheer and celebrate on the end of the line. "Thank you for the enthusiasm."

"When's the wedding? I need to make sure that I am going to be home for it. I want to celebrate with my little brother and his fiancé! Oh yeah, I'm totally getting the alcohol for the bachelor's party. Wait are there going to be two? Or is their going to yours as the bachelor's party and Kurt's as the bachelorette's?"

"I'm not sure actually," Blaine said sitting back in his seat. "That's not something that I'm really worried about right now, but I'll definitely let you know when we know more. It won't be until I'm in New York."

"Yeah, have you heard back from that school? I'm sure Kurt can put in a great word for you."

It was nice that Cooper was still so supportive of his dream, even if the older boy didn't like the stage as much as him. "Not yet, but they had some changes in the application process, so it's taking a little extra time getting them out. I did some research because I was getting a little nervous. It should be soon though."

"Good," Cooper said satisfied. "They are idiots if they decide not to want you because you are the second most talented man on this earth, right behind me. You made sure to put my name on the application, right?"

"Oh yeah," Blaine said with a roll of his eyes. "Oh and guess what? I got nominated for prom queen today."

"Go Blainey!" Cooper said with a laugh. "Following your brother's footsteps. I won prom queen my senior year. Everyone loved me."

"Oh, of course they did."

There was talking on the other end, muffled and Blaine couldn't make out anything, then Cooper was speaking to him. "Hey, Blaine I gotta go. My break's over, so I'll make sure to find time to call you more. I'll visit soon too. I miss you."

"Thank Coop, I miss you too. I'll call you later, bye."

"Bye, Squirt," Cooper said before hanging up.

Blaine always felt so happy after talking to his brother. He missed him so much. His mother was always trying to get him to talk more with his brother, but Blaine hated being disappointed when he called and didn't get an answer. It was getting better with every call, shorter break between calls. Kurt would be happy to hear about the talk. The boy grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He had to get homework done and a best friend to call about a certain nurse before calling Kurt for the night.

-4-

Prom was going so well. Blaine's fear of dances had faded a lot over the past couple of years, so that was at the back of his mind. He had danced with Unique and Tina each, having a blast with Artie and Kitty. He had gotten his picture taking with the prom court and one with Artie and Tina. It was a fun night, and then everything went to hell.

He should have that since things were going so well, that something horrible had to happen. He should have expected it when Stoner Brett won instead of him, then Kitty started screaming before a bucket of red slushy fell on top of Tina. Blaine help tight to Unique's hand as the room grew dead silent. Blaine couldn't believe it. How could someone to that to someone as sweet as Tina?

The girl ran off the stage, and Blaine didn't even hesitate before running after her, the rest of glee behind him. The girl ran into the choir room and sat down in a chair.

"We need to get you out of those clothes and into something dry," Marley said as the group entered the room and hurried over to her.

"Just leave me like this," Tina cried, and Blaine knew how upset she was. "I swear, I just thought that for one lousy night of my life, I could be that girl. But who am I kidding, I'm not that girl, and I will never be that girl."

The girl got up and gave her crown to Sam as she walked to the door. The boy asked, "Tina, where are you going?"

"I'm going home, Sam!" Tina cried, and Blaine couldn't see her do this. He had been through another horrible prom night, and he helped Kurt through it, so he had to help Tina.

"Tina stop!" Blaine said getting her to pause. "You have two choices and whichever one you pick we will be supportive, but we can either drive you home or we can clean you up and you can go back out there and own that prom. This is you prom, Queen T."

She turned towards them, still crying and defeated. "I can't go back in there. I don't even have a dress to wear."

"You can have mine," Kitty said without hesitation, and Blaine was thankful for her.

"Or mine," Marley offered.

"Or mine," Unique spoke up before adding, "although it would be a crime to break this look."

"Come on Tina, we're all with you," Blaine said stepping forward closer to her. "You wanna be that girl, then go be that girl."

Artie rolled forward with the towels that he grabbed before they got there and handed one over to the crying girl. She took it and wiped her face with it. Blaine took that as his cue to head to the piano. He had the perfect song to sing for her. Kitty went over and took Tina's hand as Blaine began.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

She lead her to the rack where they had their change of clothes for the performances for prom were, the other girls followed immediately. They took the towels to clean up the slushie off of her, and Kitty pinned her hair up and began singing with Blaine.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

They finished cleaning her, and moved so Tina could change into Kitty's dress, and the sophomore into sweats. She emerged from the rack looking brand new and a bright smile on her face. Blaine couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Sam started singing, Tina helping him. Sam moved forward and placed the crown of her head before hugging her tightly. Ryder handed her the roses that were stained pink, but Tina smiled as she took them.

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

Blaine left the piano as the group moved out into the hall, Tina leading them fearlessly. That didn't stop them from singing. Blaine was proud of all of them and how strong they were as a group. They all supported their queen and their friend.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her under your skin_

_Then you'll begin to make it_

_Better better better better better better, oh_

Tina began running, and the rest of the group followed her. They ran into the room with confidence, and the band must have heard them because they started playing the song as they arrived. Blaine took it upon himself to sing the scats that were done originally in the Beatles; he knew them by heart. People parted for them as they walked towards the stage.

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

Tina stood up on that stage, and Blaine had never been more proud of her. She confidently yelled, "I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, and I accept your crown! Long live prom!" Everyone cheered her on as they finished the song.

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

Blaine smiled as Tina was finally living her dream. He was so happy that this was his last prom, because he honestly didn't know if he could handle another one. He walked over to the stage and held his hand out for the girl. She accepted, and they walked to the middle of the dance floor as Kitty went up on the stage and sang a slow song.

Tina clinging to Blaine, whispered, "Thank you for being my rock, Blainey. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"Not a problem, my queen," Blaine murmured, holding her tightly. "This is your night and there is no way I'd let you leave here without a smile on your face. Love you."

"Love you," she sighed laying her head on his shoulder.

Blaine grinned and continued dancing with her. He couldn't wait to call Kurt and tell him about everything, but right now, all he cared about was having a good night.

-5-

Kurt looked down at his costume for his new work. So Vogue didn't work out, but he didn't mind working at a diner with his two best friends. If that's what he had to do, he'd do it. Besides, this outfit looked fantastic on him. He looked to the clock on the wall and knew that Blaine was at prom. He was slightly nervous because it was prom at McKinley, but Blaine could handle himself. As soon as he was off, he would call.

He gathered up a towel and the menus before walking through the open door to the front, Rachel and Santana were there at the bar. "Are you ready for me?"

Rachel gasped as Santana looked up confused. "What is Lady Hummel doing here?"

"Working," Kurt explained as Rachel fixed his nametag and he hopped up on the counter. " doesn't pay. I need some seed cash to start my Madonna cover band."

"You guys, this is so great. I feel like I'm on Smash season 1," Rachel said with a smile matching the one on Santana's.

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts, cause soon you'll be dumping us to play Fanny Brice." He began to clean menus as they talked, he minds-as-well look like he's doing something.

"Oh no," Rachel said; she sounded so negative that Kurt frowned. "That ship has sailed. If I got it, I would have heard by now."

"Rachel, be positive," he instructed.

"I am positive, okay?" she asked passionately trying to get her point across, so Kurt listened. "My whole life, I've been looking to be a part of something special to feel special, but the truth is, is that I am special, okay? And I don't need producers to tell me that. I'm going to play this part, and if it's not in this production, then that is their loss."

He was sort of scared of the Rachel he was seeing, and Santana had the same look on her face before she observed, "Isn't it amazing how life seems so easy when you just don't give a fart? I mean, look at this: Hummel is getting married, Berry is just full of confidence, and I finally have a girlfriend that I don't have to worry about straying for penis."

The girl was right, so Kurt took it upon himself to seal their friendship. "Than let's make a pledge: we stay in this town together for two years, all right? For soaring success or miserable failure. None of us bail until then, okay, no matter what."

"Okay," Rachel said happily and Santana was smiling. "Pinky swear. Come on. Put those long fingernails in there." They all laughed and locked pinkies, sealing the deal and Kurt was satisfied.

That was until the boss walked up, and Kurt slipped off the counter quickly. "Someone in booth fourteen is looking for the short one." Both Kurt and Santana looked to Rachel. "Go!" He looked in Santana's box before picking it up. "I take these!"

"Gunther, that's my Yeast-I-Stat," Santana said quietly. "What the hell?"

Kurt laughed and received a slap from Santana. "Do you know who that guy is?" He pointed over to the guy talking to Rachel.

"Yeah, that's the director guy for the musical. He was in here the other day and Rachel and I slayed a Beatles number to impress him, what do you think he wants?"

"Something good, I hope," Kurt said studying Rachel as she started to get ready to write something down, but then the girl covered her mouth. "Oh god, Santana! Something good."

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked hysterically, and Santana looked back to Kurt. "Really! Oh my god, really? Thank you so much! Thank you! I got Fanny! I GOT IT!"

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Finally! His best friend was so happy and Santana even asked, "What?"

"I GOT IT!" Rachel exclaimed running over to them.

"You got the part?" Santana asked spinning around, and Kurt hurried to the girl wrapping her in a hug as the diner cheered her on. Kurt had never been more proud.

"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed before releasing Kurt and hugging Santana. Kurt couldn't help but hop up and down. This was so big!

"I CAN'T WAIT TO TAKE THIS OFF!" Rachel exclaimed, tugging at her uniform and Kurt laughed. She was just so happy, and she totally deserved this. She hugged each of them and Kurt squeezed her tightly.

The rest of the night was spent with the diner celebrating. Gunther let the three off early, and Kurt insisted that the girl go on ahead of him to prepare for the celebration they were going to have. He was going to walk, since the diner wasn't far from their apartment. He had to call Blaine.

He walked down the sidewalk as he dialed the boy's number. Blaine answered immediately, "Hey, I was just going to call you."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked smiling to himself. "You are never going to believe the night I just had. But first, how was prom? Do I have to call you Your Highness from now on?"

"No," Blaine answered, his cheerful tone gone and Kurt couldn't believe that he didn't win. "Stoner Brett won along with Tina."

"How in the world did that low life win instead of you? I mean, I'm happy for Tina, but you should have won that crown."

"Wait," Blaine said quickly. "I've had a big night too. I'm sorta happy that I didn't win to be honest after everything that happened."

"Oh god," Kurt said immediately. "What happened, Blaine?"

"Tina was up on stage as everyone was cheering her on, the head cheerio had someone pour a bucket of red slushie all over her."

"Like Carrie," Kurt said horrified.

"Like Carrie," Blaine agreed. "The bucket fell down on Stoner Brett and knocked him out. If I would have won, who knows what would have happened to me."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry about that," Kurt said with a hand to his heart. "How's Tina? Is she taking it okay? I bet she was so hurt and crushed."

"Yeah, she was, but New Directions went after her. We got her to stay and the girls helped clean her up, and Kitty gave Tina her dress. She took over prom with a little help from the Beatles."

"What song?" Kurt asked with a smile. He was so happy that they were able to turn the night around. He thought McKinley had changed, but what happened proved that it didn't. He was just thankful that it hadn't of happened to Blaine without him there to comfort his fiancé.

"Hey Jude," Blaine answered. "I started it out and Kitty, Sam, and Tina sang it. It was so nice. I was so impressed with how close we are as a team, no like a family. We haven't been this close since you guys left."

"I'm so happy to hear that, Blaine." He paused and waited for a car to drive by before crossing the streets. "What are you doing now? Going out to the after prom party?"

"Nah," Blaine said. "I've had enough for tonight, so I'm at Sam's with Artie, Ryder, and Jake. We are watching movies and playing some video games."

"That sounds so nice," Kurt said with a smile. "I'm glad you are having a great ending to a horrific night." Blaine hummed and said something to some else. "Do you have to go?"

"No," Blaine answered. "Sam just wanted to know if I wanted popcorn. What about your crazy night? I hope it was a good crazy!"

"Oh it was," Kurt said excitedly. "Well I told you about how Vogue can't pay me, so Rachel got me a job at the diner her and Santana work at. It's so fun there." 

"That sounds so cool, Kurt. I can't wait to come out and visit you!"

Kurt laughed, "Yeah well the three of us have made a pact that we aren't leaving New York for two years, so you got some time to get out here. We were talking when a guy wanted Rachel, guess who it was!"

"Oh, I don't know! Who?"

"It was the director to Funny Girl," Kurt informed him and he heard Blaine gasp.

"Oh god, did she get it, Kurt? She got it didn't she! Holy crap!"

"Rachel Berry is the new Fanny Brice!" Kurt proclaimed looking around to make sure no one was around to hear his outburst.

Blaine was cheering on the other end. Kurt even heard him tell the guys, whom he was with, and they are cheered. "You gotta tell her how proud I am of her! I'm going to know a celebrity."

"I just am so happy for her," Kurt said with a sigh. "She needed this so badly."

"That's just fantastic," Blaine gushed and they fell into a comfortable silence. Kurt reached his apartment, and stopped and leaned against the brick wall. "I miss you."

Kurt smiled and looked at his ring. "Oh, Blaine, I miss you too. I wish I could have been your date to prom, but I have already missed so much school and-"

"Hey," Blaine said quickly. "Don't sweat it. Do I wish that you could have been here? Yeah, but you have your life in New York. In a couple months, I'll be there with you, working at that diner, and hopefully going to school with you. I have the rest of my life to spend with you, so a little time apart is fine."

"God, I love you," Kurt murmured. "Is it selfish of me to want you to not live your life and to come here and be with me?"

"No because I want to do that too, but we both know I can't. I'll be out to visit soon, I promise. Now I should get going because the guys are getting antsy waiting for me."

"Yeah," Kurt said feeling a little disappointed, but he had a party to go to as well. "Have a good night, and I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. Sleep tight and dream of me."

"Don't I always?" Kurt asked with a laugh. "You dream of me too."

"Night, Kurt," Blaine said fondly.

"Night, Blaine," Kurt said before both boys hung up.

Kurt was so glad he had Blaine to talk to. He hated the time when he couldn't call his best friend, but that was in the past. The boy just always knew what to say to keep him smiling and feeling blessed. He couldn't wait to see him again, to wrap his arms around him, and to kiss him senseless. He hoped it would be sooner rather than later. He pocketed his phone and headed for the doors, right now he had to celebrate with his two best girl friends, and one of their girl friends. He could think about Blaine later, which he was sure he would.

**A/N:SURPRISE! I hope you enjoy my surprise for all of you! I got this chapter done extra fast, which is so surprising! It just flowed out of me. I changed something up this time. Instead of doing the scenes like Blaine, Sam and Artie where they gave Sam encouraging words. You guys saw that, and there wasn't much to expand on, so I added a little bit about Cooper and Blaine conversation because I'm sure Blaine told him. I'm not going to be writing every scene Blaine or Kurt like I've done in the past, but I'll do the ones that will help the story move along. Like how I totally cut out the 'I Saw Her Standing There' in Love, Love, Love. **

**I loved this episode, not as much as the previous, but it was so cute and totally what Glee is about, family and friends. Everyone was so supportive of each other and it was nice to watch. I hated the Carrie thing, but I love how they handled it. And I'm so happy for Rachel. She deserves it and even when you know about how hard she's going to have it after The Quaterback. I didn't mind the lack of Klaine, but there was a perfect amount of Kurt and Blaine. It helped me write.**

**Also, I have to say something. I changed the timeline. After the prom thing, in the episode it goes to Roz and Sue and that bitchy cheerleader that I don't know the name of, Bree? That had to be the next Monday after prom, and I just switched that scene with the diner scene because it fit perfect along with the story and made since. I hope you all don't mind.**

**I want to thank everyone who has supported this story already, and I'm overwhelmed with all the notifications that I received! It warms my heart and I hope you all continue to be so supportive of this throughout the season. I love having all the reviews! THANK YOU!**

**Shoutouts: MyRebelWithin, rinibini77, 50fan, Klaine19, mykkila09, shirkeyjerky7, Nickeltjuh, Ninette23, courageblainekurt, AisforApple, live4ska, OrdinaryKyuu, klaineygirl, ksgleeov12, alexgaymont, Spannie 2, Shygirl1230, kurtcoblaine-klainetrain, Asheyyxx, TashRose1, carlisleisgod, AGleekyPackersFan, Kalonte S, nomorecandles, cmitc41, leantired, klipotitatum, IM-A-WARBLER, AnnimeLover, ScorpioGirl1987, , Blackmorning, Darren's Loveeer, Klainehadsex, Melissa. .18, chinadoll816, lovefanfics, XxXxReenayxXxX, amaryllis55, Murgy31, DarrenCrisssexygirlR5Family, dracoqueen, .Riso, ostin, FinnyGirlTilllDie, nicegirlshania, kimluyten75, Fenz, Guest, Jill Cohen, ohimperfectlythereyouare, Jule2408, x-sezzie-serendipity, marine41, AlisonGLover, lizziemarie0529, Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz, klainebowsunicorns, TReeseAsea, sevsdominatrix, Mizuryu 2312, faxondancer3, pottergal15, whoaaitsmichele, JMKR, Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, beautifulbowties19, karatekid1018, Supergirl98, Sally B. Mcgill, Mac Morgan Lace, kimiko yoshmisu, GagReelGeek, Dark-Shadow-Soul-Stealer, WarblerPrincess136, Ester230, Nightingale63, Klainer-C, themiddleofthestage, AnatomyFreak, Ender's Jane, Open-Minded ME, and StrainAsylum.**

**That was a lot of people! I thank you all for your support, and if you could all just leave a comment, it's not that hard. I just wasn't to know how you like the chapter. It really boosts my self-esteem. **

**I do apologize for any errors, as always I haven't reread this. ****If someone would like to read these before so that when I post them, they don't have many errors, I'd love it, but I just don't have time to do it.**** I need someone fast, and who can get it back quickly, so if you are interested, then hit me up! :)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! My next chapter will be a little difficult to write, and I'm nervous about doing it. I hope you will all give me time to write out a chapter to celebrate Cory/Finn. I know I won't be able to make it through the episode with a dry eye.**

**Okay, I'm done! Enjoy and Good luck getting through The Quarterback! See you soon. Oh and review for me? Pretty please?**

**Final Note: I can't wait to see the Fox Lounge with Chris and Darren! THANK YOU MIA!**

**-Love Chelsea-**


	3. The Quarterback

**The Quarterback**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.)**

_**RIP Cory Monteith and Finn Hudson**_

Kurt was lying down on the couch with Rachel in the kitchen and Santana and Dani on the floor. He was pretty sure they were doing something down there, but he didn't move to do anything about it. Project Runway was on and that's all he cared about at the minute. Rachel was fixing herself a small snack. During a commercial, his phone rang. He knew he shouldn't have answered it.

It was his dad and it was odd that he was calling so late. He muted the television and answered his phone. "This better be good, Project Runway is on."

That's when Kurt heard the crying in the background and he knew something was wrong. He muted the TV and sat up. "Dad?"

"I got some news," his dad said and it sounded gravelly. Kurt took a deep breath. "Something has happened, kiddo."

"What? What is wrong, Dad? Tell me."

"Finn's dead, Kurt."

Kurt felt like his whole world turned upside down. At first he thought it was a joke, but as he listened to his dad explain what happened, it dawned on him that it was true. Rachel, Santana, and Dani were surrounding him, trying to figure out what was going on and why Kurt had tears running down his cheeks.

Kurt honestly couldn't believe it. Finn was just; he had just been in Lima to see him. They hugged just a couple days before. He couldn't be dead. There was no way, but the way Carole was screaming in the background, it had to be happening. He didn't want to be hogging his dad up when Carole needed him.

"I'll be home soon," is all he said before hanging up the phone. He looked up to the girls and he had to tell them. Oh god. "I…"

"Spill it Hummel," Santana said with a wave of her hand.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, sitting down next to him. She was going to break. Kurt didn't want to have to tell her.

"Finn," Kurt said after wiping his eyes and taking Rachel's hands.

"What's wrong with him?" Her eyes were wide and she tried to pull her hand away as if she was going to get her phone on the table. "He would have called me if-"

"He's dead."

The room went silent before Rachel laughed. "Nice try. I'm going to call him and see what's going on."

"Rachel, my dad just called. He's gone. Carole was crying and I could tell that my dad had been crying. He's dead, and I just… I can't believe it."

Rachel still dialed his number and held it up to her ear while Santana covered her mouth. Kurt didn't know what to do. Rachel redialed, then redialed, then redialed before throwing her phone. Kurt went to wrap an arm around her, but she pushed him away and jumped up.

"NO!" She exclaimed with a scream. "HE'S NOT GONE! HE CAN'T BE GONE! I DIDN'T…" She fell to the floor. Kurt moved over to her as Santana escorted Dani out. "I just was there. Your dad saw him! He said he was doing fine!"

Kurt nodded and pulled the girl to his chest. "I know. I don't understand how this could happen. I'm so sorry Rachel. I know how much you loved him. I loved him too. He was the only brother I ever had. He took care of me, now he's gone."

"No," she muttered, shaking her head as she rocked back and forth in his hold. She kept muttering the word, and it was heartbreaking. He cried with her, wanting nothing more than to go back and make time to see him while he was home.

Santana touched Kurt's shoulder and he saw her eyes red. "Let me have her. You can go get everything ready."

Kurt agreed and as soon as got to his portion of room, he let took a deep breath. He had to be strong even though he felt like dying. He had dealt with this before with his mother, but he was younger. He didn't have to be strong when it was just him and his dad, but now he had a broken Rachel to take care of. Carole was hurting, like she should, and his dad…He had to be strong. There could be no tears.

He packed a bag before getting Rachel's around. The girl was still a wreck when Kurt came back out. Santana was running her hands down the girl's hair, trying to soothe her, but to no avail. The Latina was squeezing her eyes shut, but Kurt saw the tears escaping down her cheeks. He managed to get Santana's things and get them out the door. They booked a flight at the airport and were on the plane within the hour.

Rachel fell asleep sometime after liftoff, and Santana sat like a sculpture, staring at the back of the seat in front of her. Kurt had seen that he had five missed calls before they boarded, all from Blaine, but Kurt couldn't right now. He knew that talking to Blaine would make him fall apart, and he couldn't right now.

Finn, his Finn Hudson was gone. He was only nineteen. That could have been him, but no, they took someone as humble and loving as his brother. How life worked, Kurt didn't know, and it just made his belief in the man looking down on them fade even more. How could he take someone's life when they had barely lived? Finn had never hurt anyone, well not anyone after he joined glee. He didn't deserve being taken from his loved ones. He would have never gone because he knew how much Rachel, Carole, Kurt's dad, and Kurt loved him.

There were so many memories that flashed through Kurt's mind, but all of them hurt and it killed a piece of Kurt. He should have known. He had been having such a great couple months, it was too good to be true. The universe decided to pay him with the worst of payments, taking his brother. The world just wasn't fair.

Kurt wiped a stray tear on his cheek. The flight drug on and on, and Kurt was getting antsy. Rachel woke up and was crying in his shoulder, silent sobs that shook her whole body. He hated that he couldn't do anything to help her. When they landed, Santana got them a cab, tossing their bags into the trunk. The driver looked on as the three of them got in, taking in Rachel's crying form.

Kurt was able to stop Santana from mentally scarring him with her words long enough to tell him where to go. He leaned back and held Rachel, shushing her and trying his best to soothe her. She managed to stop her crying, but that was worse. She just sat there with lifeless eyes looking into the distance.

The car pulled up to the house and Kurt almost refused to go in. It was their home, Finn and his. They had spent many nights there together, whether it was arguing about playing video games or watching TV or Kurt bringing his brother warm milk so they could talk before they slept. Everything had Finn written all over it. Santana paid the driver before her and Kurt got the bags and helped Rachel up the driveway.

Kurt's dad pulled the door open, and Kurt let himself get pulling into a bone-crushing hug. His dad refused to let go for a good minute, and Kurt didn't mind as he clung to him and squeezed. He was lucky that his dad was still there for him after everything. Rachel let his dad hug her before they walked in the house.

Kurt saw Carole lying on the couch gripping a frame with Finn's picture inside, tissues surrounding her and Kurt immediately went over to her. She opened her eyes and instantly reached out for him. He hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. "I love you so much."

She cried a little before letting him go and muttering, "Finn."

"I know," Kurt whispered, taking her hand that wasn't around the frame. She was just as much his mother as his real mom, and he never wanted to see her so fragile and broken. "He, he should be here."

"My baby."

Kurt sat with her for a little while, watching as she cried and broke down. He hated it and it made him want to cry with her, but he stayed strong. She never let go of his hand, holding it like her life depended on it. Her eyes would focus on him as she would try to calm down, but that led to her to crying all over again. He heard his dad take care of Rachel and her dads as they got to the house. He figured they would be able to take care of her way better than he ever could. Santana kissed his cheek before telling him that she had to go see her family. He didn't blame her.

After the house was silent, apart from Carole's sobs, there was a knock at the door. Burt, who had been sitting on the couch next to Carole, got up to see who was there.

"Carole," Kurt murmured softly, wiping her cheek with a tissue. "You should try to get some sleep, honey. I know you don't want to, but it'll help."

"No," she shook her head. "He'll still be gone when I wake up."

It broke his heart, and Kurt nodded. He knew that she wasn't going anywhere. He pulled the blanket down from off the couch and covered her. He put a small kiss on her cheek and settled back on the floor in front of her.

"Kurt," his father spoke and Kurt turned towards the doorway. He should have known who was at the door. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep."

"Carole," Kurt tried, but his dad spoke.

"She's fine with me. I'm watching her, and it two in the morning, kiddo. Go upstairs and get some sleep. We will all still be here in the morning."

"Carole," Kurt whispered, turning back to her. Her tired eyes focused on him and she sniffed his nose. "I love you, and I'm going to go get some sleep. You'll be okay?"

She nodded somewhat, and Kurt stood and hugged her tightly. "Kurt."

He kissed her forehead before turning towards the doorway. His dad stopped to hug him tightly. "I love you kiddo."

"Love you more than anything," Kurt murmured before finally moving to his fiancé. Blaine took his hand and they went upstairs. Kurt stopped at the closed door across from his.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, leaning closer to him. "Don't do this. It'll hurt."

Kurt shook his head and stepped forward, wrapping his hand around the doorknob. It took a minute, but he was able to push the door open. It smelled like him. Kurt flicked the lights on and just leaned against the frame as he took in the empty room. It would always have no owner now.

Blaine moved behind him, and Kurt felt his chin on his shoulder. His strong presence behind him was comfortable. As Kurt saw the picture of them on the dresser, he finally just broke. He let his walls down and just cried. Blaine moved instantly, wrapping him in a tight embrace. It was just what he needed.

After a minute, Kurt pulled away. Blaine went to try and get him back, but Kurt shook his head. He crossed the room and picked up the frame. It was the same one he had at the loft back in New York, them during graduation. He picked it up and carried it to the door. He didn't look back as he turned the light off and closed the door.

Blaine took him into his room and shut the door. They just stood there was a minute before Blaine spoke. "I know how hard this probably is for you-"

Kurt cut him off, launching himself at the boy, letting himself break down completely. It felt good feeling Blaine's arms around him, strong and loving. Kurt clawed at his back, finding himself begging his fiancé to stay, to never leave him again. He couldn't live without Blaine.

"Baby," Blaine murmured, running a hand down his back soothingly. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm staying right here with you forever and ever. You don't have to worry. I'm here."

"He's gone," Kurt cried, gasping for air, but Blaine was right there, holding him.

"I know he is," the younger boy said softly. "I know. Can you-Can I get you changed? You need to get some sleep. I know how hard it feels, but after some sleep, we can get through this together."

Kurt nodded before he was exhausted. He let Blaine help him take off his clothes before they settled into bed. Blaine handed Kurt the picture frame of him and Finn, and Kurt held it to his chest. "Blaine."

The boy held him tighter, kissing his forehead. "I love you so much. We're going to get through this. Deep breaths, Kurt."

Kurt listened as Blaine continued to calm him down. He was able to relax somewhat. He even put the picture down on the bed next to him to wrap his arms around Blaine, his Blaine, and his solid body that was still here with Kurt. He still had his Blaine, and he couldn't help but feeling relieved. He couldn't get through this if the boy wasn't there.

Blaine managed to move himself so he could look down at Kurt through the blackness. Kurt could tell he was dealing with a lot of stuff, but he was holding back for him. "Blaine."

"I'm here," he promised, closing his eyes for a second before leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "It's going to be okay. I know it will."

"Cry," Kurt whispered, looking up at the boy. "Cry with me, I know you want to. You don't have to be strong for me. You were close to him too."

"He's your brother," Blaine explained quietly. "You deserve to be held as you deal with it. You don't need me-"

Kurt let out a sob. He wasn't his brother anymore. He was gone. Blaine immediately pulled Kurt closer, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back. The younger boy kept soothing Kurt, murmuring things to him as he continued to rub his back. Kurt managed to quiet down, nuzzling into Blaine's chest, just breathing him in. It helped him finally give his body over to sleep.

The last thing he remembered was Blaine kissing his forehead and whispering, "I love you."

-1-

Kurt's dream was very vivid, but he couldn't remember anything as he woke up choking on his own tears. He couldn't breath as he tried to gasp for air, kicking and trying to get away. "Kurt! Kurt, baby, it's okay. I'm right here. It's me, Blaine."

Hearing his fiancé's voice helped him calm down, slowly letting his eyes focus through the dim lit room. Blaine managed to move Kurt closer so the boy was hugging his chest. "Kurt, baby. You okay?"

Kurt managed to take a deep breath, it stinging his lungs. He clung to Blaine, just holding on as reality came back and hit him full force. Finn was gone. That brought the tears back as he buried his head into Blaine's neck. He couldn't sleep and he couldn't be awake without hurting.

Blaine was patient, holding Kurt and soothing him. It took a while, but Blaine never tried to get him to talk, and it felt good to just cry and be held. After Kurt had calmed, he pulled back to look up at the younger boy. All he did was move his hand to wipe Kurt's cheeks free of the tears. He had dark circles under his eyes, and Kurt knew that he probably hadn't gotten much sleep worrying about him.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize," Blaine murmured caressing Kurt's cheek with his hand. "I've been worried all night about you."

"You haven't slept," Kurt croaked before clearing his throat. "You should sleep."

"I've got a fiancé to take care of." Blaine leaned forward to kiss the boy's forehead tenderly. "I can sleep later after I know you are okay."

"Blaine," Kurt tried, but he could hardly argue. He knew it would do no good. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered as he smiled softly before his face grew serious. "Do you want to talk about everything? Or are you not ready for that yet?"

"I think I'm ready," Kurt whispered. He brought his hand up to lace his fingers through Blaine's. "I just can't believe he's gone. I was just home and I should have gone to see him. Now I'll never see him again."

"You were both busy," the younger boy said. "He had midterms and you were busy with New Directions. It's not your fault that you couldn't go see him. You talked to him after the proposal, right? What did he say?"

"That he couldn't wait for the wedding, and that he was going to be my best man," Kurt cried softly, the tears coming back. "He was so excited and said that we were going to be happy forever. He said that he thought we would have been engaged sooner."

Blaine smiled fondly, tears welling up in his eyes. "He was always our number one supporter. Him and Rachel and us, we were going to be neighbors. We were going to be the only two couples that stayed together. Our kids were going to be best friends."

Kurt giggled through his tears as he remembered when they talked about that. "I thought that living next door to him would be ridiculous and he would be the neighbor that always barged in unannounced. He would drive me crazy and get on my last nerves, but I would secretly love him getting in our fridge and eating all our food."

"He would have been such a great uncle too," Blaine said as he smiled softly. "He was so loveable and caring. He was such a good guy."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands as he tried to hold back tears. "He truly was. He was the biggest dork and lovable teddy bear. He always knew what to say to make me smile, even if he said something idiotic with knowing that he did."

"He always did that," Blaine agreed. "He always made everyone happy though. That was his specialty even if he didn't try to. Tell me about your favorite memory with him. I want to hear all about it."

"Okay, so in sophomore year, I haven't told you this because it was mostly a big plot to get Finn to come running into my arms." They both laughed as Kurt closed his eyes at the thought. "We were paired together for singing a ballad together, and Finn didn't want to sing to a guy. We met after school one day to go through his dad's clothing. I told him about my mom's dresser that still smelled like her and how I would just lay down by it with all the drawers open. He assured me that it wasn't stupid."

Blaine smiled as he listened, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. "We bonded over losing a parent, but he said that it was easier for him because he never knew his dad like I knew my mom. Finn was just so down. He thought that Quinn was pregnant with his child and he was invited over for dinner. He was so nervous, so I gave him so advice."

"Yeah?" Blaine hummed. "What was it?"

"I told him to sing, to use his greatest weapon: his voice. If he wanted Quinn to see how serious he was, sing to her to show her how much he cared. He, of course, picked the worst song, which I supported because I wanted him to come to me and cry into my shoulder. Before you, I was extremely jealous."

"What song?" the younger boy asked.

"'You're Having My Baby'," Kurt answered as he closed his eyes. "Perhaps the worst song choice to sing in front of Quinn's parents, who didn't know yet. Let's just say that they figured out the hidden message."

"That's Finn for you." Blaine shook his head. Kurt moved closer to Blaine on the bed. "Did he cry into your shoulder?"

"No, it turned out horribly for me. That song made Quinn's father kick her out, and she moved into Finn's house. I don't know why my head was set on Finn, but my whole sophomore year was about him. I finally figured out that he was straight. I think I was just so desperate for someone."

"You stuck it out," Blaine said softly, squeezing Kurt's hand. "But because of your crush, you got an amazing stepmom and stepbrother."

Kurt smiled sadly, looking down. "I will always love the moments we shared as a family. I was always looking forward to family get-togethers in the future with Finn and his family, and our family all joining together. We were going to be the best ever."

"I know, I was too and I'm sure Finn was too."

"Why did he have to go?" Kurt asked, almost too quietly for Blaine to hear. "He loved all of us, and the last thing he would have wanted to do was leave us."

"I know that wherever he is, he's looking over you. You and him had this connection that went beyond brothers. No matter how much you guys teased each other, it was all openheartedly. He always protected you no matter what."

"I know," Kurt said as his sniffed to clear his running nose. "I hope he's watching over all of us, especially Rachel. She lost the love of her life. That's like me losing you." Kurt let out a choking sound as the thought hit him. "I can't even imagine being without you, Blaine. If I lost you, I'd-I'd have nothing to live for. You are my everything, and he was her everything."

Blaine nodded slowly, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't even begin to imagine how hard it is for her, but I promise you, Kurt. I am never leaving you."

"You can't promise that," Kurt muttered. "Things happen, Blaine, things beyond your power to control. I know that Finn promised the same thing to Rachel."

"Well," Blaine said as he held Kurt's hand tightly. "I promise to always be safe and to never do anything to put my life in danger. You don't have to worry about me leaving, because I'm here to stay."

It was nice to hear that. Kurt relaxed a little as Blaine kissed his forehead again. "Tell me about your favorite memory of Finn, please? I need to hear more positive stories about him."

"All right," Blaine said stopping to think for a second. "You don't know about this, but when we first started dating, he took me aside to have a talk with me. I was more terrified of him than your father. He was so tall!"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, god. What did he say to you?"

"It was one time that you were taking too long to get ready for a date. He took me into the living room and asked what my intentions were with you. I told him that I liked you a lot, and I wanted to have a relationship with you of course. He went on to tell me how great of a person you are and how you deserved only the best. He made me promise to never hurt you, to never make you cry or he would punch me before, I'm serious, these were his words, 'you are as small as a little person and I can just sit on you and suffocate you.'"

Kurt couldn't keep the laughter inside him. It felt good to laugh again. Finn would want him to anyway. He was always the one to make everyone else smile and laugh. He was such a great guy in general. "I can't believe it, although it sounds exactly like him."

"After I cheated on you, he just gave me the look. I was utterly terrified after I came home from New York. He asked me why I did it, and I just…I was hoping he'd teach me a lesson, but he didn't. He never sat on me, but he just looked at me differently. He wasn't someone to physically hurt someone, well unless you are messing with his girlfriend."

"Like I said, big soft teddy bear," Kurt murmured, smiling as he wiped his tears on Blaine's shoulder. "He really like you though. He respected you."

"I respected him," Blaine whispered, leaning his head down on Kurt's forehead. "There are so many people on this earth that deserve to die, like murders and terrorists, but Finn had to be the one to go? I just don't understand."

"It's my fault," Kurt muttered and Blaine pulled back to look at him. "The universe works like this, Blaine. I get something amazing, my NYADA audition is spectacular, but I don't get in. I transfer back to McKinley, but get voted prom queen. I get into NYADA, my dad gets cancer. I get a Vogue internship then my boyfriend cheats on me. I get engaged and my brother dies. The list goes on."

"Kurt," Blaine said with eyes wide in shock. "Finn dying has nothing to do with you. No one could have stopped it. I don't want you beating yourself up because you think that you killed him when you didn't. Please tell me that you truly don't believe that?"

Kurt shrugged as he hid his face into Blaine's chest. He ignored the words Blaine was speaking and thought to himself. He knew that it was idiotic to think that. It wasn't his fault, but it was hard not to feel somewhat guilty.

"I just want him back," Kurt whispered pulling back. "I want to hug him and tell him that he was the best brother I could ever ask for. I cherished the time we shared, and I would trade anything to have just a bit more time with him."

"I know, and I wish we could just have five more minutes with him, but he's gone. All we can do now is just celebrate his life. He wouldn't want us crying. You know he wouldn't. If he was here, he'd say something about why waste time being depressed when you can laugh and feel good."

"He would," Kurt whispered looking up at Blaine. He nodded and finally wiped his face off. No more tears. He didn't need them. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you, Blaine."

"Come here," Blaine murmured pulling Kurt into a hug. It was very intimate, and very supportive. This is what Kurt needed. As long as he had his fiancé, he would be able to make it through the next couple of rough days. "Love you."

"Love you more," Kurt breathed, pushing in closer to his love.

"We should get up, yeah?" Blaine asked after a long, comfortable pause. "We need to be with everyone today. I'm sure Carole can't handle the funeral arrangements by herself."

"Yeah," Kurt said with a determined nod. The two got up and got dressed for the day. Kurt kissed the picture of Finn before placing it down on the nightstand. "I love you, Finn."

"Ready?" Blaine asked as he finished his bowtie. Kurt took his offered hand and prepared himself for a very hard day, but he'd do it for Finn because his brother deserved to be celebrated.

-2-

Three weeks later, the pain was still there. The funeral was lovely, but Kurt hoped to forget it because of how sad it was. Rachel was a mess, Carole could hardly keep it together. He only got through it with the help of his father and Blaine. Being back in New York was hard. His professors understood and gave him time to get all his work turned in.

It was a task to get Rachel to her classes. If it was up to her, she would just stay in bed all day, but Kurt and Santana are careful with her. They have helped her through it. She's slowly getting better, but Kurt can still hear her sobs at night when she thinks everyone is asleep. He hates it. He does everything in his power to make things easier, but it's not enough some time.

Santana is dealing in her own way. She likes to claim that nothing is wrong, but Kurt can see the sadness in her eyes. He knows that she's hurting as well, but every single time he brings it up she becomes defensive and storms out of the room. He has just stopped trying to avoid the Spanish screaming; it only made Rachel more upset.

Of course, Kurt is still dealing with the lost of his brother. Every morning he wakes up and remembers that Finn's gone. It's tough because Kurt still doesn't understand why it had to be Finn. He never thought he'd ever miss him so much, but each day it got worse. Kurt put his picture of them at graduation on his nightstand and he would fall asleep talking to it. It made Kurt believe that Finn was actually listening, like he was still there somehow.

Blaine was very persistent about their talks. They had to talk every night, and it helped Kurt, it truly did. He loved talking to his fiancé. They would talk about Finn and all the fun they had with him. It helped to an extent. Kurt still didn't have his brother anymore, and the suit that he wore to the funeral was still just hanging there, and Kurt always avoided it. He liked to keep busy to forget about everything when he was by himself. It hurt to cry without someone holding him.

He had received a phone call from Mr. Schue about a memorial for Finn that was happening this week. Kurt didn't want to go, god he didn't. Lima reminded him of his brother, and being home meant that he'd be in the house that Finn lived in. Being new York helped because it was so far, but both Blaine and his father had insisted that he come home for it. It would help being with everyone. It was enough for Kurt to talk Santana into it.

For some reason, Brittany and Quinn couldn't make it, and Kurt wished they could because he knew that they were hurting and it would help if they were there, but some people just couldn't make it. Rachel just flat out refused. Kurt didn't blame her, if he was in her place, he'd do the exact same thing.

Kurt went to Blaine's house for the first night. He couldn't be in that house just yet. He didn't tell Blaine about it, so he hoped that it was okay. The younger boy's mother opened the door.

"Sweetheart," she cooed as she saw him, pulling him in for a warm hug. "How are you doing?"

Kurt relaxed in her arms, letting out a sigh. He loved her motherly love. "I'm doing okay, but it's still hard. I can't be home right now. His stuff is there, and I just want to be with Blaine."

"Of course," she said as she pulled away, but kept her hands on his shoulders. "I know how hard all of this is. I met Finn once, and he was a sweetie. You and your family don't deserve this."

The boy smiled halfheartedly. He didn't really have much in him, and what he did have he wanted to cry out. "We are slowly coping. Can I just-Where's Blaine?"

The woman stepped aside and ushered him in instantly. She knew that he needed his fiancé now. "He's upstairs. Stay as long as you need, baby."

Kurt hugged her loosely before ascending the stairs slowly. The door to Blaine's room was cracked, and Kurt slipped in the room. Blaine had his earphones in his ears, head bopping along as he sat at his desk, homework covering the top of it. Kurt shut the door and placed his bag down before walking over.

He wrapped his arms around the younger boy's shoulders, and nuzzled his cheek against Blaine's. The boy jumped, pulled out his earphones, and turned to look at Kurt. "Hey! I didn't know you were back yet."

"Yeah," Kurt murmured, releasing Blaine so he could stand up. "I came right here. My dad thinks I'm coming tomorrow. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I didn't want to sleep in that house yet."

Kurt was immediately pulled to his boyfriend. Who knew that being apart from him for three weeks would be so hard? "Blaine."

"Hey," the boy spoke softly, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. Any other time, Kurt would tear him a new one, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "It's almost nine. How about you take a shower cause I know how much you hate plane smell, then we can get ready for bed?"

Kurt nodded and pulled back. He was just drained. He leaned forward to peck his fiancé's lips softly. "Love you."

"Love you more," Blaine murmured, kissing his cheek.

It took a good hour for Kurt to take a shower and moisturize with Blaine's products. It left him with Blaine's scent, which Kurt wasn't complaining much about. The two settled into Blaine's bed, the younger boy spooning Kurt from behind, nuzzling into Kurt's wet hair.

"You know that you are going to have to go home eventually, right?" Blaine asked after a long silent pause. "Your dad wants to see you and Carole needs you. I've been there for a couple days after school. She's getting better, but I think she truly needs you and your dad to fully help her."

"I know," Kurt said as he laced his fingers through Blaine's. "It's going to be a rough week. I almost didn't come."

"I'm glad you did," Blaine murmured into his neck. "It's better to mourn together. Finn would have wanted us to all be together."

"Yeah." The boy closed his eyes as Blaine kissed his neck. "I'm ready to finally face it. It's enough beating around the bush. I need to go home."

"You wanna go now?"

"No," Kurt answered quickly, settling back into Blaine's arm. "Right now I want to be with you before tomorrow. Can I just stay here?"

"You know you can," Blaine promised. "As long as you want."

They were quiet for a little while; Kurt even thought that Blaine had fallen asleep. The young boy's voice spoke suddenly, making Kurt jump. "You can cry, you know. I know you well enough to know you have been keeping it in since the funeral. I'll hold you and make it all better."

"I don't-"

"You do," Blaine whispered, moving his head so he could kiss Kurt's cheek. "Baby, your brother's gone. Cry to me. Tell me what you are feeling. Phone calls just didn't help. I knew you were hurting, but there was nothing I could do about it. I want to hold you as you cry to me. It's been three weeks, but you've only cried a couple times."

Kurt didn't say anything at first. He didn't want to break down again, but he had Blaine to pick him back up. He had to be so strong for the girls in New York. He couldn't mourn his brother. He just missed Finn. He couldn't pick up the phone and call him when he needed some brotherly advice. Finn wouldn't be there to answer. At his wedding, Finn wouldn't be standing next to him, giving a thumb up. It was the end.

"There you go." Blaine held him as he cried until the tears ran out. It was like therapy. Firm arms holding him and not going anywhere as he cried was all he needed. Blaine was supportive. "Do you feel better?"

"So much," Kurt admitted, turning in Blaine's arms and tucking his head into his fiancé's neck. "Thank you. I needed that."

Blaine nodded, holding Kurt tightly. "I love you." Kurt let himself relax. "I want you to cry to me too, but I'm too exhausted tonight."

"Later," he promised leaning down to peck Kurt's lips. "We have all week. There's time. Sleep, honey."

"Okay. Thank you for being with me tonight."

"Any time. That's what fiancés are for, love."

"Sing to me?" Kurt asked softly, trying to open his eyes to look at Blaine, but failing.

"Any request?" Blaine questioned.

"'Somewhere Only We Know'," Kurt murmured, smiling at the memory.

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Kurt fully let sleep take over as Blaine sang to him. He didn't remember Blaine skipping to get to the end. He didn't feel Blaine tenderly kiss his lips and pull up the blanket to cover them both. He also missed Blaine crying softly into his hair, overwhelmed with the feeling of having Kurt and the thought of losing him. Kurt missed all of it.

-3-

The next day Kurt went to school with Blaine. He was called into Coach Sue's office before he went home. She told him that the tree he had bought for Finn was vandalized. He didn't want to deal with it, but gave her the money to buy another. He was in a mood. Being back, it brought all the memories that he had kept bottled up. It hurt. Blaine walked him to his car, kissing his cheek softly. It was a long drive home.

His dad was happy to see him, hugging him tightly. Carole looked so much better than the last time Kurt had seen her. He hugged her tightly, whispering words of love to her. He had come prepared to do what they all have been putting off. Kurt suggested, and the two didn't disagree. Why not get it done?

It was the absolute last thing that Kurt wanted to do, but it had to be done. He took time to label some boxes before leading them up to the room. They sat on the bed and looked down at the boxes as Kurt explained.

"I marked these boxes so it'd be easier to separate everything."

"Thank honey," Carole mutter, clutching Finn's vest in her hands.

"You don't have to do this now," Burt said as he rubbed her back. The last thing Kurt wanted to do was to push her. "We can wait."

"There's no time table," Kurt agreed putting his hands in his pockets.

"No," she said quietly, and Kurt could tell she was going to start crying if they didn't start. "We should do it now, or I'm afraid I'll never do it."

Kurt stood awkwardly in the room, looking around at the items that Finn held closely. He suddenly didn't want to do this. His dad stood up and looked around the room, stopping to look at a picture on the wall. Kurt looked around as well, the football on the shelf.

"Oh, look!" Kurt said with a smile. "It's the ball from the first game we ever scored at." Kurt did a little move with his hand to remind his dad of that fun night. He tossed it to his dad. "You should keep this, Dad."

He caught it as Kurt turned back around. "That's the weirdest football game I've ever been to."

Kurt focused back to the stuff, noticing something. "Look, it's the faggy lamp from my Elena Dedrick basement redecoration."

He loved the lamp, he truly did. Carole was sorting through things as she spoke, "I think he kept it in here to prove a point to Burt." She was smiling as she folded Finn's football jersey.

"You know what? If it's okay with everyone, I think I'd think to keep that lamp," Kurt's dad said, and Kurt turned from the window to watch him.

"No, it's not okay with me," Carole said quickly. "That thing is awful."

"I need a lamp in my office at the shop," he said looking at Kurt. It made Kurt tear up as he held Finn's brush. "I tore into him about this lamp. You know, I was right in principle, but come on. The kid didn't have a prejudice bone in his body. And I knew what he meant when he was calling it faggy. I wasn't teaching him a lesson in tolerance, I was teaching myself one. He was just unlucky enough to be there for it."

His dad unplugged the lamp, and the room filled with tense silence. Kurt knew how upset his dad was, but there was nothing he could do about it. He watched his dad carry it over to the door as Carole watched her husband.

"Finn knew how you felt about him, honey," she insisted, trying to make Burt feel better. "He kind of liked it when you yelled at him."

"I should have hugged him more, you know," his dad said, and Kurt didn't know what to say. "You know, I was always-We would fist bump and high-five, but I should have given him more hugs. You know the last time I saw him he was so bummed out about some test at school and I just, you know, told him to get back at it, you know, he's worth it. It was the perfect time for a hug."

Kurt broke, letting out the tears that were threatening to come. Hearing his dad's voice crack, it was too much. "And for whatever reason, I just gave him a pat on the back, and that's that. Now he's gone."

Kurt cradled the brush close to his chest. He just wanted Finn back. The somber feeling was filled through the air. Carole took Finn's letterman jacket and placed it in the donate box.

Kurt moved, he put the brush down and picked up the jacket. "Don't donate that. I want it." It was the only thing Kurt needed of Finn's. "Seeing him come down the hallway wearing this…it was like Superman had arrived."

Carole and his dad watched as Kurt put on the huge jacket and hugged it around himself. It still smelled like Finn. Carole was crying watching him as he let go and held his arm out. "His arms were long."

Carole sat on the floor, tears staining her face as he spoke. "I always thought that when uh…how do parents go on when they lose a child? You know, when I would see that stuff on the news, I would shut it off because it was just too horrible to think, but I would always think, how do they always wake up every day? I mean they…how do they breathe?"

Kurt couldn't take it as she choked on her words. It was heartbreaking. "But you do wake up, and just for a second, you forget. And then, oh, you remember. And it's like getting that call again and again, every time. You don't get to stop waking up. You have to keep on being a parent, even though you don't get to have a child anymore."

She covered her face as she placed a shirt in the box, completely breaking down. Kurt and his dad moved instantly, wrapping their arms around her, trying to hold her and comfort her, but both had no clue what to say to make everything better. She cried out before pulling Kurt in for a hug. Kurt went and cried into her shoulder, his dad wrapped around her back.

She may not have a biological son, but she was Kurt's mother. They cried for a while, finally settling into a pile on the floor. Carole's eyes were lifeless, and Kurt hated it. He wanted her to feel better.

"Carole," he murmured, taking her hand. "Finn may be gone, but that doesn't mean that you don't have a son. I'm not him, nor can I come close to him, but I would love to try to. I may have a mother looking over me, but I also have one here to be my guidance and to love me. I'd love for us to have that relationship because I love you so much, and if I lost you, I might literally die."

The woman's eyes grew wet, and Kurt didn't want her to be upset again, but she smiled. "Oh, Kurt. I'd love to be your mother, Sweetie. Come here."

Kurt went back into a hug, and just relished in the feeling. He knew that he couldn't replace Finn, but he gave her something to live for again. Carole acted like his mother all the time; it was time to finally call her his mother officially. There were no rules saying you couldn't have two.

The three of them got back to work. It was hard, but they managed to sort through almost everything. Kurt took the jacket, Finn's drumsticks, a picture of him and Rachel for his best friend, and a couple of knick knacks that Kurt had gotten for his brother.

It was scary how empty the room looked after they were done. The family ate together after Kurt fixed a simple meal. They sat down after that and watched a movie together. It was nice to be together. He had texted Blaine to let him know everything was okay, before leaning back into Carole. The three were curled up together on the couch, and Kurt didn't have any plans to move any time soon.

-4-

After Rachel's heartbreaking performance, Blaine was a wreck. Kurt knew as much, seeing as he had gotten up, said goodbye to Rachel, and taking Blaine to his car. He didn't even wait until they got home; Kurt just pulled his fiancé into the back of his car. Blaine was thankful for that.

He had been strong for everyone this week, but inside he was screaming. He loved Finn. They were closer than what everyone else thought. They had spent plenty of time together bonding over video games and comics. The boy was such a great guy, and Blaine couldn't believe that he was gone so soon. He wanted five minutes to tell him that he'd take care of Kurt and even Rachel.

"Hey," Kurt whispered, taking Blaine's hands in his own. "Talk to me. You've been so strong for me this week, heck this past month. I think it's time for me to be strong for you. Talk to me."

Blaine sighed, and turned his body to face Kurt. He laid his head against the headrest and focused on Kurt's eyes. "I just-I don't want to make you upset."

"I don't care, Blaine," Kurt said quickly. "Make me cry, I just want you to finally let all of it out. I know you, which means that I know when you are hurting. I've been selfish making you be my rock."

"Finn and I, we were close," Blaine spoke, gripping Kurt's hands. "Sure I wasn't one of the original glee members. You guys had that tight bond, but I came in soon after that. He was a dick when I moved to McKinley, but after that we grew close. It was nice to have like a brother. It was him that introduced me to the other guys. We even played videogames at your house."

"How could I forget?" Kurt asked with a smile. "My brother cock blocking me and my boyfriend with video games. I hated it when all I wanted to do was to be with you."

Blaine smiled tiredly. "I keep hearing the newbies say how much they miss him, but they didn't know the true Finn. It makes me mad, but then when I say that I miss him, I get these looks from the old members. Why can't I miss him like everyone else, Kurt? Why can't I grieve and cry over him? It's not fair."

"Honey, you can grieve. The others, they are just grieving in their own way. You get irritable and annoyed when you are upset, but they don't mean anything by it. The only thing you can do is to ignore them."

"Finn was one of my best friends. We spent a lot of time together during this school year. He was so confused and upset because of the big breakup with Rachel. We sort of understood each other because we were broken up as well. He was so upset when I was planning on going to Dalton, I remember him telling me that I was the gel that held the glee club together."

"You never told me that," Kurt observed.

"We weren't talking," Blaine said with a wave of his hand. "The joy Finn had when he gave us lessons and we actually liked them. It was nice to see him so into something, you know? He was so confused with what he wanted to do with his life, but teaching came so naturally. And I wouldn't want Mr. Schue to hear, but when Finn was teaching us, glee was actually fun again."

"Finn was a bundle of fun. He wouldn't do anything that wasn't because he was under Mr. Schue dictatorship once." The two laughed together. "I would have loved to have Finn be the director when we were in glee."

Blaine nodded. "I remember when Mr. Schue and Finn were fighting. I've never seen Mr. Schue so mad, but Finn was trying so hard to make up. He did something that really pissed Schue off. They ended up doing this number, and it was sick! Backstreet Boys and NSYNC mash up."

"How you talk about Finn," Kurt said softly. "It's nice to hear. You focus on these little details and everything. You don't go back to the big memories, but the tiniest. I love hearing them."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked with a sigh. "I miss him. I wish that I could have seen him before he died, but when he went to college; he was too busy to come visit. I can't remember the last time I actually saw him, months ago I suppose. He was supposed to help us with Regionals, but he couldn't. I wish he could have just came to see all of us."

"Blaine," Kurt tried, but Blaine shook his head. He was getting a little worked up. "It's okay. We all wish that we had spent one more time with Finn. I know I do, but we can't turn back the clock. That's not how it works."

Blaine paused for a minute taking a steading breath. "You know what really hit me? What made me realize that life can be over before you know it?" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "Watching Rachel perform today, it tore me apart. I just-it hit me. Anyone could die at anytime."

"It's scary," Kurt whispered with tears in his eyes.

"I saw how hurt she was, how broken she was. I felt horrible. She loved Finn with all her heart, Kurt. She loved him as much as I love you. I kept thinking to myself, what if the roles were reversed. God, I can't even begin to think about how I'd manage if something like that happened."

Tears were pouring down his cheek as Kurt scooted closer to try and console him. "I can't-Rachel is so strong, but I'm not. If it was you, I'd-I couldn't do this Kurt! I'd be a wreck. I-I can't live on this earth without you, and if you were gone…I'd…"

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, trying to calm him down. "I-I can't lose you Kurt. I know that I told you that you wouldn't lose me, but I need you to promise me the same thing. I need to k-know that you'll be mine for forever. I n-need you on this earth as long as I'm here. I-I feel horrible for thinking this, but I'm so g-glad that it wasn't you. I'm so h-happy that you weren't the one taken. I-I hate saying it, but it's how I feel, K-Kurt!"

"Shhh," Kurt murmured, tears running down his cheeks as well. "Baby, it's okay. It's okay to feel that way. Don't beat yourself up."

"K-Kurt," Blaine cried, trying to calm himself, but failing. "I can't be without you! I love F-Finn, I really d-do, but I love you so much more. I don't want t-to lose you! I lost you o-once, and I don't want to do it again. I d-don't want it to be p-permanent!"

"You won't," Kurt assured. Blaine buried his head against his fiancé's shoulder, relishing in the warmth and love that surrounded him. "I'm going to be here for as long as I can, and I promise you that. I will never leave you again, you know why?" Blaine shook his head. "Because this ring on my finger means that I have someone who loves me and someone to fight for. I'm not going anywhere because I plan on having the most spectacular life with you. I miss Finn, yes, but I know that he'd want me to be happy with you. We will be okay. I promise."

Blaine tended to calm down, relaxing into Kurt's hold. "I love you."

"And I love you," Kurt hummed.

Blaine just held his fiancé, not wanting to let go yet. It felt good to finally let go what had been inside since Finn died. Plus, Kurt was so understanding and loving. Blaine knew that he didn't have to be the rock, but Kurt needed him to be that sometimes, while the roles were reversed other times.

"Are you, okay?" Kurt asked after a while, his hand rubbing the back of Blaine's neck softly. "If you need to cry some more…"

"I think I'm all right," Blaine said sitting up. He wiped his eyes, taking a deep, calm breath. "Thanks for that. I really needed it."

"I know you did." Kurt smiled at him as he sat back and gripped Blaine's hands again. "I'm glad we got that out in the open. I knew you had some doubts and worries."

"We are good," Blaine agreed. He knew that he probably looked horrible, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't even feel ashamed because this is what fiancés were supposed to do. It was nice to just to be with Kurt for a little while before he left for New York again.

Kurt didn't look like he wanted to move anytime soon, but Blaine had an idea. He thought that they needed to do something to fully celebrate Finn's life. He looked over to the older boy, and Kurt raised an eyebrow. Of course, he knew that Blaine was going to say something.

"I have an idea," he announced, pulling his hand from Kurt's to wipe his drying cheeks. "What do you say about a little trip before we go to your house?"

Kurt had to agree. He was eager to see what his fiancé had in store for them. He sat back as Blaine drove them through town, and Kurt honestly had no clue were they were until he saw it. Dread filled him, and he had been so strong for Blaine today, but this was going to break him.

"No, Blaine," Kurt said strongly, gripping the door handle tightly. "It's way too soon, and I can't do this."

Blaine pulled over and put the car in park. "Kurt, I know that this is going to be tough, but we need to do this, both of us. It'll help us say goodbye."

Kurt adverted his eyes to his knees, tears threatening to spill any minute. God, why did he do this? He hated this place, and vowed to never come back, but he understood where Blaine was coming from. Okay.

"I'm not going in there without anything," he finally said looking up into Blaine's golden eyes. "Can you go to the supermarket down the road first? I'll feel horrible if I don't have something."

"Of course," Blaine said as he pulled back onto the road. "I'd like to get something myself."

They parked and went inside. Both boys picked out their gifts before getting back into the car. Kurt was nervous. He bit his lip and shook his leg as Blaine pulled into the driveway. Kurt looked out the window as they drove through the area, tears filling his eyes. He really hated this place.

"I'm pretty sure it's around here," Blaine said as he parked the car and shut it off.

"It is," Kurt said softly, noticing it through his window. "I can see it right there." They sat for a little while and Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "If I don't do this right now, I'm never going to do it."

"Let's go," Blaine said. He got out and opened Kurt's door for him. Kurt's feet hit the ground with a thud. Blaine offered his free hand out to Kurt, and he took it tightly.

They made their way through the maze until they stopped right in front of their destination. The two were silent for a while, just looking down. Finally, Kurt decided to act. He kneeled down on the ground, his pants be damned, and looked at all the gifts surrounding it.

"Finn," he spoke quietly to the grave, the headstone not put out yet. "Hi, Frankenteen. I-uh-I miss you so much. I brought you some flowers, and I know that you would roll your eyes and complain that you would rather have something sweet to eat or something that involves football, but it's me you are talking to. Blaine brought me here. I probably wouldn't have come if he didn't. It's not became I don't love you; it's just that I miss you so much. This is so hard to fully get through in my mind. You are gone and I don't have a brother anymore."

He took a shaky breath, wiping his eyes. "I know you are a bright star in that sky, shining down on us and watching over all of us. I wish you were here, I truly do, but I know that you were needed somewhere else. I'm taking care of your mom, I promise. I know that I'll never be able to replace you, but I'm going to try my best to make her happy again because she deserves that, I know you'd want me to make her smile again."

Kurt closed his eyes and pressed his hand against the ground. "I also promise to watch Rachel. I know that she is nothing without you. You were her everything, but I know that she's going to be okay. I will make sure that she taken care of. I know how much you worried about her in New York, but you cant trust me. I'll be right there when she stars on her first show of Funny Girl, a bouquet of roses for her because I know that if you'd be there, that's what you'd have."

"I want to say goodbye," Kurt announced as he placed his red lilies on the grave. "It's not a goodbye that means I'll never think of you again, but more of a goodbye to the mourning and grief. Whenever I will remember you from now on, I'll think of all the fun times we had. No more crying because you wouldn't want that. I love you, Finn. I hope to see you again, but hopefully not for a while."

Kurt stood up and dusted off his pants. He turned to Blaine before letting out a held breath that he didn't even know he had been holding. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You are very welcome," Blaine said with a smile. "Can I?"

"Go for it," Kurt said quickly, stepping back to let Blaine have his time.

"Hey Finn," Blaine said as he kneeled down. He put his daisies down. "I can't believe you are gone. I know that we weren't as close as some of the other guys, but you were still my bro. I'm going to miss our talks and video game marathons. You were like a brother to me, and I loved having your bright personality. You will always be in all of our hearts because you were just the most giving and caring guy. I wish I had half of your bravery."

There was a pause, and Blaine looked up at Kurt before back down. "Don't worry about Kurt. He's in good hands, Finn. I promise to take care of him. I know you knew about the proposal, and I promise that he's going to be just fine. You were the best brother to him. You looked out for him and his best interest, but that's my job now. I promise to always take care of him. He goes before everything else. I love him more than anything, so you can rest peacefully knowing that he's taken care of."

"I wanted to be a part of you guys' family, with you in it, but you went too soon. I will watch over every single person. I know that you always worried about them, but I'll try my hardest to protect them from harm. Your mom, Burt, and Kurt are my second family. They mean everything to me. You'll always be a part of our family, and you'll be watching over us. You are our guardian angel, I know it."

"Thank you for making my life brighter for giving me the chance to meet you. I love you, and I can't wait to fist bump you when we meet again, because I know we will. You lived a great life, buddy, and I wish that it was longer. I'll see you, Finn."

Kurt took Blaine's hand before kissing his lips softly. "That felt really good." Blaine smiled and nodded before kissing Kurt again. Kurt noticed the left over flowers still in his fiancé's hand. "What are you going to do with those?"

"Well," Blaine said looking down and back up through his lashes. "We've never-I was just wondering if we could go see your mom."

The idea hit Kurt like a ton of bricks. He hadn't thought of that before, but the truth was that he hadn't been to his mom's grave in a good year. It was a nice idea to go see her, so Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand.

"I'm sure that it over here somewhere," he said mostly to himself. After ages of searching through rows and rows of tombstones, Kurt had finally found the family gray stone. "Here she is."

They stood together and looked down at the front of it. Kurt truly did miss her so much, but something hit him. If she wouldn't have passed, then he wouldn't have had the opportunity to have Finn as a brother. It made him realize that sometimes things happen for a reason.

"Hi, mom," Kurt spoke softly as both boys leaned down together. "I wanted to come by and say hi. I also wanted to introduce you to my fiancé, Blaine. He's my knight in shining armor. You know how we would always watch those Disney movies; he's the prince that I would go on and on about. You'd love him so much, I know it."

"Hi, Mrs. Hummel," Blaine greeted, placing the roses down on the grave. "I just want you to know how much I love your son. He's the light in my life. I would have loved to meet you; all I've heard is about your sweet and caring personality. We would have gotten along very well by our love of your son. I'm going to marry him, and I promise to take care of him. You don't have to worry about him."

"We are here because Finn, you know, my stepbrother, died," Kurt said as he leaned on Blaine's shoulder. "We are visiting him to say our goodbyes, and we wanted to see you as well. You would have loved Finn, the big goober. He drove me insane, but the good kind of insane. He was the sweetest."

"He was taken too soon like you," Blaine said after Kurt took a pause. "I hope that if you found him, you'd take care of him and help him until we join you later in life. I don't know if there is an afterlife, but I hope there is so I can meet you and see my late future brother in law."

Kurt nodded, kissing his fingers and placing them to the stone. "I love you, Mom. I truly do. Carole is taking care of me right now, so if you can take care of Finn, I know how good of a mother you are."

Blaine looked to Kurt before to his watch. "We should get going. I know your dad wants us back at your house for Friday Night Dinner."

Kurt nodded and stood up. "Yeah."

The two walked back to the car, hand-in-hand. They paused to look to Finn's grave, decorated in flowers. Kurt leaned into Blaine, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "I don't know if I would have been able to get through this without you."

"Me neither," Blaine murmured into the boy's hair as they hugged tighter. "That's what we do though. We are to be there for everything that happens. We will get through everything together as fiancés."

"Love you," Kurt murmured.

"Love you more," Blaine whispered.

They suffered this horrible loss, but it made them realize how short life truly is. If they didn't stop and enjoy it, it would be over before they knew it. Kurt had lost an amazing brother and Blaine had lost a best friend, but life still went on. They couldn't spend any more time crying and sobbing about it, but moving on and living life to the fullest. That's what Finn would have wanted, so they were going to do it for him. A part of him in both boys as they started the next part of their lives, together as fiancés.

**A/N: Hey guys! It took a long while to get this chapter done. I can't even begin to describe how hard it was. I haven't lost anyone as close to me, thank god, so it was difficult to write this. All my favorite characters grieving in a way that hurts them to their very core, it was horrid to watch.**

**The episode was beautiful. I loved it as I watched through my tears that started once I saw the group singing "Seasons of Love" until the end credits. It was sensational. I thought that they did Cory justice, and that instead of focusing on how, but focusing on his life was beautifully done. It was hard to know that it wasn't the characters grieving, but the cast grieving as well. Lea, I can't even begin to describe of my love and support for her. She was so strong. Carole, and the lady who plays her, Romy Rosemont, it made me sob the hardest! I can't believe how well she played that scene. She was perfect! Bravo to Mark Salling and Naya Rivera. A plus because that was just beautiful. You could tell that it was mostly the actors, but it was incredible, and they should be given some type of reward for that. It was sensational.**

**I hope my chapter lived up to the episode. I wanted to steer clear of rewriting the scenes in the episode, so I didn't include any expect the most heart-wrenching scene of the Hudson/Hummels. It showed how hard it is to move on when someone in your family passes. I wanted to focus mostly on Kurt for this chapter as well, but I included some of Blaine's thoughts because it was obvious in the episode that he was grieving as well. But this was mostly about Kurt and finally accepting Finn's death and grieving with Blaine's help.**

**Thank you for reading! I appreciate all the love that you guys have given me! Shout outs to: Guest, mykkila09, klainediva, ksgleeov12, beaupy58, Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz, StBerry Lover24, Murgy31, ratatoskur, cheesycow, Kittensmeow10, klainer67, IM-A-WARBLER, sharon12369, lizziemarie0529, ferycrisspotter, youngats2, Sassytmptrss, Darren's Loveeer, lindz094, Emmie2013, Your Potato, nomorecandles, agooosia, edwardcullenlvr17, HarvestMoonFreak723, violinstar1007, Pottergleekhead, livelaughbreathglee, 20eKUraN13, RachelLittle201, Ester230, jackfrostlvr224598, teresaa.A, Paula-may, Lac 19, noxunicorn140, Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape, spreadmadness, Dowsett90, crazyj315, ladycuriosity, DustOfAshes, WingsToMySoul, lindz094, Gabriella Aloe, MyKlaineIsEndgame, kilian07, Amado K, klaine handerson, and dipsygemz. ****Thank you all for your love and support!**

**Before I go, I want to address a certain SPOILER that was released about Blaine and how it's going to affect my writing. So apparently, Blaine isn't going to NYADA, but he's going to be a Doctor now. I'm pleasantly surprised about this. I'm not upset, but I would love to see how this plays out. For those of you upset, please don't jump to conclusions. I'd love to see Blaine at NYADA, but we will see, okay? It'll be fine. I'm going to wait until the episode to write about it, so you won't see any of it in my chapters until then.**

**I want to thank my amazing, beautiful, talented, spectacular, (I seriously could go on and on with complements because I'm so happy that she messaged me!) wonderful, new beta livelaughbreathglee! Thank you for taking the time to read over this for me because I seriously do not want to! I love you!**

**Okay, I'm done. I want to ask all of you to REVIEW for me? I love seeing all them in my email. I love reading what you all think about my work! Just please and thank you for all of the support. I love you all!**

**I just want to say that CORY MONTEITH will always be in my heart. I will never forget him, and I hope that you all remember him for the good things. How he died and the drugs, it's nothing when you look at all the nice that came from him. I love you Cory, and I know you are up in the star, shining like that bright star you are. **

**Final Note: CONGRATS Chris Colfer on your amazing book deal! I can not wait to read them! I'm excited for you.**

**Final Note #2: I can't wait to see what costumes Chris and Darren are going to wear for Lea's Halloween Party!**

**Love you all and please review!**

**Chelsea3**


	4. A Katy or a Gaga

**A Katy or a Gaga**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Katy or Gaga!)**

Blaine was so onboard with this week's assignment. Of course he was upset with not being able to perform a Katy Perry number, but he'd live. He loved the singer; she was his idol for crying out loud. Doing a Gaga number was a little intimidating, but it was something that he'd like to try. Of course, as soon as he found out about the assignment, he called Kurt.

"Hello?" the boy asked breathily, sounds of cars in the background.

Blaine smiled to himself. Leaning against the lockers as students passed by. "Hey, you. Are you busy?"

"Blaine," Kurt said, with a smile in his voice. "Hi. I may be a little bit busy, but I can talk. I got to get to work in ten minutes, but I'm sure I'm gonna be late, and plus I have to post a flyer for my new band. I need to start this band now because I was in Adam's Apples today, right? Adam saw my ring, and he kicked me out. I was mortified."

"That's ridiculous!" Blaine exclaimed shaking his head. He hated this Adam guy, although he hadn't met the guy and heard much about him, he hated him. "He just kicked you out?"

"Yep," Kurt sighed. "I guess I should have told him, but we weren't even together. He knew that I still had feelings for you."

"I'm gonna kick him in the face," Blaine tried but it sounded weird coming out of his mouth, especially since he probably couldn't even hurt a fly. "Or I'll just show off my fiancé and rub it in his face."

"I like that idea," Kurt laughed fondly. "As much as I would love for you to fight for my honor, having you show me off sounds more appealing. Plus I know that you might get hurt."

"I box though," Blaine tried. "I'm not that helpless in a fight. Remember that time that I took on Karofsky? I totally won."

"Sure, honey." Blaine could totally hear him laughing. "Whatever you say."

"You're mean," he pouted and Kurt giggled. "Now that we know I could totally take on your jealous friend, I wish I could join your band. That would be so fun."

"Yeah, but the thing with my band is, I think I'm planning on changing it a little. Instead of a Madonna cover band, I was thinking of just a normal band. I want it to have a lot of chemistry. I want to be able to shine and be heard."

"I like the sound of that, it sounds great. If you had the right members, I think it could be a real success. As long as there is room for me in there when I get there. I can't wait until I'm in New York. I'll be able to do all the fun stuff with you, Rachel, and Santana."

"In time you will." Kurt paused for a second. "I didn't get to tell you. It's only like, what, six or seven more weeks until graduation? After that, then you will be here with me. I won't let you go after that."

"I know, I don't know if I can wait that long, but I love it here, you know? I'm going to be so sad leaving Lima. I'll miss Glee the most, which is why I called! Guess what our assignment for this week is?"

"Hmm," Kurt hummed while Blaine heard a car horn blare. "Let's see, knowing Mr. Schuester, the assignment is probably something that has to do with Journey or Queen."

"Nope, you are going to be so jealous, but we were talking about our competition for Nationals. We are up against Throat Explosion, you know the group that I told you about, the ten thousand hours logged before joining-"

"Yeah," Kurt interrupted and Blaine could almost hear the annoyance in his voice. "That is still ridiculous. I cannot believe a group like that exists."

"Well, New Directions play everything so safe and normal like Katy Perry, and you were our only Lady Gaga of the group."

"I see, so you guys are worried about not being crazy enough. You don't want to play it safe. I understand your worries because even if Schue gave you a solo, I'm not sure you'd be enough to charm the judges to New Directions favor. What's the lesson?"

"The lesson is for the Lady Gaga's of the group, Tina, Kitty, Jake, and Unique to perform Katy Perry songs, and for the Katy's: Sam, Artie, Marley, Ryder, and me, to sing Gaga. It's time to come out of our comfort zones."

"That should be fun to watch," Kurt laughed. "I can't see you guys pulling out a good Gaga number, I'm afraid. You're too Katy, Blaine."

"Hey, I can be Gaga. I promise. I'm going to prove you wrong."

Kurt laughed sweetly. "Can you hold on? I gotta hang up my flyer real quick."

After a couple of seconds, Blaine heard rustling. "Okay, sorry. Now back to this Gaga thing. If you need help, you know where the biggest Gaga is. I nailed that assignment in my sophomore year."

"I remember that performance. You showed me it right? The one where you are in like eleven inch heels and like a white wig?"

"Yep, I still have that one my laptop, don't I?" Kurt mostly asked himself, but Blaine hummed. "Ooh, are you going to dress up for the performance? I've got millions of ideas running through my head. There are so many iconic outfits that you guys could do. Call me when your group is deciding."

"I will because I won't be able to come up with something good," Blaine promised. "Are you heading to work now?"

"Yep, I love it, don't get me wrong, but right now I'm so focused on this band that I do not want to go. It's money though, I suppose, something that I definitely need to have."

"I know it feels like it sucks, but at least you work with like Rachel and Santana. It would be worse if you didn't. Plus that job sounds cool, and I plan on definitely checking it out when I come out there."

"Now working with you I wouldn't mind," Kurt spoke softly. "I miss you. When are you going to come to visit me? There's no way that my dad will let me borrow more money for another plane ticket home, and Lima is just a no for a little while. I'm still trying to move on from Finn. It's so much easier to do that here."

"I know," Blaine murmured softly. "I love you, and I'm going to come see you soon. I don't know when I'll be able to, but I will come before graduation."

"What about NYADA? Have you figured everything out with that?"

Blaine paused, before answering. "I haven't had any time to even think about it, but in the next few weeks I'm planning on figuring my future out. It just depends on when I have time."

"All right," Kurt answered. "I just want to make sure you get into NYADA with me. Can you imagine how amazing that would be?"

"I honestly just want to graduate high school right now," Blaine replied with a laugh. "But I'm going to be spending some time focusing on all that fun stuff."

"Sounds good. I'm almost to the diner so I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Blaine smiled before saying, "Yeah, have fun at work."

"Love you," Kurt said.

"Love you more," Blaine gushed with a knowing smile. If there was one thing that he knew about his fiancé, he hated when Blaine said that.

"Blaine," the older boy huffed. "We cannot start this now. I'm already late for work, and we both know that I love you more."

"Bye, Kurt."

"Bye," Kurt laughed before hanging up.

Blaine looked around the hall, noticing that there was not a soul in site. Apparently he hadn't heard the bell signaling for the next class, something that he didn't mind because he was talking to Kurt, although he'd be late and Sam would kill him. His mind escaped when he was talking to his fiancé.

As predicted, his best friend was glaring at him when he walked into class, legs bouncing up and down in impatience. "Dude, I need to talk to you!"

"Sam Evans," Mrs. Riley scolded as Blaine ducked his head and slid into his seat next to Sam. "No talking while I'm lecturing."

"Sorry, Mrs. Riley," the blond mumbled, leaning his head into his hands. Blaine pulled out his notes before the boy scooted his seat very subtlety towards him. "Okay, so I am freaking out, Dude."

Blaine glanced over to him before up at his teacher to make sure she wasn't paying attention. "What's wrong? Is this about the glee assignment?"

Sam punched him in the shoulder and Blaine held in a yelp. "This is serious! I am in love with a girl who is the complete opposite of me. I don't know what to do."

"Okay, slow down," Blaine whispered. "This is about Penny, am I right?" His best friend shook his head. "Okay, so why are you guys the complete opposite?"

"I was talking to her and she likes all these rock music bands, like I haven't even heard of the names she said. It was like Skrillex and Nine Inch Nails. I don't like that kind of music. I'm more into country and even some pop."

"What's wrong with that though?" Blaine asked quietly. "Kurt and I are different in some ways."

"Yeah, but you and Kurt have similarities! Blaine, when I met her, I thought she was so sweet and loving, but this week was a completely different side. I don't know what to say to her."

"Why can't you just be yourself?" Blaine asked as his brows furrowed in confusion. "Who couldn't love the real you? Plus, if she doesn't love what's inside, maybe it's not meant to be."

"Don't say that!" Sam tried to whisper, but failed. Mrs. Riley shot a glare towards the boys. Quick thinking on Sam's part when he continued, "I'm sorry Mrs. Riley, but I just don't agree with what you are saying."

"But it's history, Mr. Evans," she said with a huff before going back to her lesson.

Blaine held in a laugh as he turned towards Sam again. "All I'm saying is that Penny should love the real you. You shouldn't have to worry about that stuff around her. What's got you so worried about your relationship? You guys seemed to have a fun time at prom. What happened since?"

"I'm seeing the real her! I'm terrified of losing her. I've been so unlucky in love, Blaine. I really feel like I can have something really strong and real with her. If you look at it, Quinn cheated on me. Santana was a lesbian. I was a stripper for a little while, and I had a couple relationships with girls who's named I don't even remember. Mercedes dumped me, or well it wasn't right between us. And finally, Brittany went crazy before leaving, and I'm one hundred percent sure that she didn't even like me in the first place."

He paused and looked down at the table before up into Blaine's eyes. "You and Kurt have something really special, and I really want that with someone. I know that Penny could be it."

"Then you need to take time to get to know her," Blaine instructed.

"I tried, but she blew me off. I asked her out on a date, and she sad that she was busy. I just don't think she likes the real me. When I opened my locker, she looked horrified at my poster."

"Well what was it of?" Blaine asked, searching his mind to remember what was in Sam's locker. All he could remember was a lot of chap stick.

"Only a poster of the best show that has even been made! True Jackson VP."

"Mr. Evans," Mrs. Riley said getting the two's attention. "I want you to move away from Mr. Anderson so you aren't distracting him anymore."

Blaine watched as his friend picked up his stuff and sat in the desk across the isle. The rest of the period, Sam's leg didn't stop bouncing as he fidgeted. When the bell rang, Sam stood up immediately and waited for Blaine.

Their conversation picked up right where it left off. Blaine asked, "True Jackson VP, is that even on anymore?" Blaine couldn't help but tease as they left the classroom. He had heard of the show, but not for a long while.

"No it got canceled," Sam said immediately. "Apparently the people at Nickelodeon don't care about quality entertainment." Blaine held in a laugh. "Don't judge me, dude. I'm badass. I play football and guitar. And I've been hillbilly hand fishing. I just… I happen to like sweet things, too. They relax me. Which is why I like I like her so much."

"But you said that she was into Skrillex and Nine Inch Nails, so she clearly isn't exactly what she seems," Blaine said as he turned to face Sam. They had to part in a minute or two.

"Exactly!" Sam exclaimed. "She seems like a Katy, but she's secretly a Gaga, and she only dates Gaga's and I'm a Katy."

"Okay, hold up," Blaine said trying to calm down the panicked boy. He had come up with a brilliant plan while Mrs. Riley went on and on. "Penny likes Gaga's and you're a Katy, but Mr. Schue is making all the Katy's sing a Gaga song. So, we bring Penny into see it, and she's gonna get all weak in her Skrillex loving knees and forget about her douche ex-boyfriend. And you my friend, will have a new love of your life."

Judging by the look on his friend's face, his plan was great. So, Blaine smiled and left to continued down the hall as he heard Sam whisper, "Yes." Blaine laughed, but he was pulled to a stop.

"This has to be amazing!" Sam proclaimed and a few girls at their lockers jumped. "I'm going to call for a group meeting tomorrow after school. Let Ryder and Marley know. I'll get to Artie. This is going to be crazy! This is why you are my best friend, Blaine!"

Blaine accepted the hug that Sam engulfed him in before hurrying down the hall. Blaine shook his head and watched him go. It was nice to be able to make a difference in Sam's life. When the time came, Blaine didn't know if he would be able to leave his best friend after graduation. He just didn't know if he could do it because Sam meant to much to him. He sighed and shook the thought away before going to his final class of the day.

-1-

"Okay, so we need to figure out our outfits," Sam said snapping his fingers as he paced back and forth in front of the group on the now finished auditorium stage. "We need to go beyond amazing guys. No cheap outfits."

"Well," Blaine said when no one spoke. "Are we each going to be someone from the video?"

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "We need to figure out all the costumes and decide who will be wearing what.

"Well there's the sad clown," Artie pointed out. "That and it has the big white sheet surrounding it."

"Good, next," Sam said as he wrote it down.

"We the only thing that I remember from the video was the seashell bikini," Ryder admitted with a grin. "Gaga can sure pull that off. Oh, and the Gaga swan."

"Okay, got those down. Next."

"There's the creature with the crazy wings," Blaine supplied. "Those things are massive, and I'm not sure how we would be able to make them-"

"Oh we will Blaine," Sam promised. "Anything else?"

"The caged lady," Artie says as they all look back to the set up cage. "And also the weird bride lady with the extra leg."

"All right, and I know that there's one with a tail that comes out of the hat." Sam finished writing them down before turning to the group. "So who wants what? I was thinking that we could just throw the swan out because that would be impossible. But Marley, you will wear the seashell bikini because you are the only girl."

"But-" she went to protest, but Sam interrupted.

"No, buts Marley! It's happening! Next, I'll wear the wings because let's face it; I've got the body to wear them, no offense guys. I need to impress Penny."

The guys looked at each other too scared to even go against the boy. "Now we the three of you guys. You guys prefer a certain outfit, or should I just assign them?"

"Well," Artie spoke up after silence. "I don't think I could be in a cage or a hat with my car. I could be the clown with the sheets."

"Awesome!" Sam said with a smile. "Ryder, you can be the woman in the cage."

"Whoa," the boy said holding up his hands. "I'm not wearing a wig. I will do the dress, but that's it."

"Done, and Blaine," Same said turning to the boy who audibly gulped. "You will be the sparkle thing with the tale.

Blaine knew exactly whom he was talking about, and dread filled him. He would have rather been the person with the wings. The thing was that if he didn't do it, Sam would be disappointed. "Sounds good."

"We are going to rock this thing! Now, we all need to go shopping for our outfits. Blaine, Artie and Marley you guys go to the mall for clothes and Ryder and I will hit the craft store." He motioned for the group to get up and surround him, putting his hand out in the middle of them.

Blaine smiled as he placed his hand over his friend's while the other's followed. "On three. Ready, one, two, three… Go Gagas!"

They parted and Blaine drove Marley and Artie to the mall where they shopped for every one's costumes. It took a while to find everything that they needed, but eventually after finding a sparkly green jacket for himself, Blaine drove them all to his house where Sam and Ryder were waiting for them.

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed as soon as Blaine was out of the car. "Ryder and I found the perfect material for my wings! I just need Kurt here to make it for me."

"I'm pretty good with crafts," Marley supplied and Sam moved over to her and started giving her instructions. Blaine led them all into the living room, telling his mom about what was going on when she appeared with raised eyebrows. It was the only big enough space where they would all fit.

Blaine gave Ryder the pants and the corset they had picked out, no dress would fit the boy, Marley the biking bottoms because Blaine would not allow her to go onstage in front of everyone with a thong on. Sam pulled on his black pants while Marley started on the wings. Blaine would be amazed if it actually turned out. Ryder helped Artie into his black outfit and gave a hat to Sam to try on.

"Hey Blaine," Sam called across his room. "We found you a tail for your costume, and a wig. Ryder won't wear one, but I knew you would."

Blaine caught the objects thrown at him, and closed his eyes. He was seriously going to look like a cross-dressing stripper. Ryder turned to Blaine, horror in his eyes. "I really have to wear this?"

Blaine nodded and looked over to Sam instructing Marley. "Just for one performance and I'll burn my costume with you."

Blaine helped Artie with his contraption of a sheet and then moved to help Marley finish the incredible wings. He wasn't sure how they did it, but the wings looked fantastic, but the only thing was that Sam had to stand along or they would knock you out. Ryder finished his chest piece before Marley slipped into the bathroom after mumbling something under her breath. Everyone was dressed except him.

"Blaine," Sam smiled, "you're turn. Let's finish this look."

Blaine gulped as he took off his sweater vest, undershirt, and tank top before pulling on the green jacket. The only thing that he cared about was the fact that it itched like crazy. He pulled off his pants, the boys looking around to give him privacy. The shiny silver pants/overalls that they got were pretty ridiculous; they went up to his mid-stomach with a small bit of fabric going up his sides to his shoulders. They were so tight in the crotch area, and it was a little painful, but he smiled.

"Wouldn't it look better if the leg to one of Blaine's pants was short?" Artie observed, and Blaine shot a glare at him.

"He's right," Sam agreed. "Stay right there, B. I'll get scissors! Put the wig on."

He didn't hold in the groan as the blond and brunette wig settled over his scalp. "How ridiculous do I look?"

"You know," Artie said taping his chin. "You make a pretty girl, Blaine."

"Thanks," Blaine snapped rolling his eyes.

Sam returned and in minutes his pant leg was cut and his tail added along with his platform shoes. The four waited for Marley to return, but when she did she was fully clothed. "I have to go, but it looked great."

Sam didn't have a chance to speak before she darted out of the house. "Well, I know that we are going to kick this song's ass!"

"Language," Blaine scolded. "My mom's in the kitchen."

"All that's missing is the make up, but we can do that tomorrow," Sam said. "Blaine's mom!"

Blaine watched as his mom appeared in the doorway, a shocked look on her face. "Hello boys, what are you guys up to?"

"It's a performance for school tomorrow," Blaine explained.

"Oh my, is that my little boy under that wig and squeezed into those god awfully tight pants?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, looking anywhere but his mom. "Mr. Anderson, could you take a picture of us. I want to post it on Instagram that way people will want to come watch us perform tomorrow."

"Or it might just frighten them away," Ryder mumbled under his breath and Blaine hummed in agreement.

They posed for the picture before the boy's undressed and Blaine said goodbye. His mother was laughing to herself as Blaine tripped on his platform heels. He was too busy helping Artie out to change. "Laugh it up, but I'm an amazing girl."

"That you are sweetheart," she cooed with a light tone. "You are very gorgeous, and I'm sure that Kurt would love to see you in the outfit. I think he'd have a good laugh."

"I'm going upstairs now," Blaine muttered before stomping up the stairs. The outfit was absolutely ridiculous, and after this week he would be putting it some place where no one would ever find it. That was for sure.

Kurt was cooking dinner in the kitchen with Santana sitting at the table watching him. Rachel was at rehearsal and Dani was working. The two had the night off, so Kurt was treating them to a nice meal. Santana was on her phone, commenting every so often on something that she found gross or annoying.

"I swear," she said, "we need to visit Mercedes in California this summer. She posted a picture on Instagram of the ocean, and it's much prettier than the nasty ocean here. I would, of course, make Dani come with. Seeing her in a bikini would be very rewarding and so worth it."

"Ew," Kurt said holding up his spatula. "Enough with the picture, although going to California does sound very nice."

Kurt hummed to himself for a little while before hearing Santana spit out her coffee. "Holy shit, Lady Lips. Your boyfriend is a hot girl!"

The statement made Kurt turn around with curiosity. "I'm sure that my boyfriend is a male, Santana. I'm actually one hundred percent sure about that."

"Wanky," she teased with a wink before waving him over. "No, but this picture is ridiculous."

Kurt placed his utensil down before moving to stand behind her, looking down at her phone of a picture. "Is that…"

"Oh yeah," Santana assumed, laughing at Kurt's expression.

In the picture was Sam with crazy wings, Artie in all black with a tent around him, the new kid Ryder in a white corset and cape, and then Blaine. Kurt couldn't believe that his boyfriend was dressed like a girl. He knew that it was supposed to be Gaga, but Blaine looked absolutely ridiculous. The wig, and the pants that left very little to imagination plus the bare chest. Kurt was suddenly reminded that his fiancé was very attractive, but a very scary girl.

"I'm going to, uh," Kurt said stepping back. "I'm going to go Skype him now. I forgot that I have to talk to him."

"And that is my cue to go to the diner for dinner," Santana announced standing up and pulling on a coat. "Have fun Skype sex."

"We are not…" Kurt didn't even bother, moving to put away all the stuff on the counter before sending a text to his fiancé.

To: My Fiancé (6:49 P.M.)

Skype me NOW!

It took Kurt five minutes to settle on his bed and pull up the website. Blaine's icon was already green, and Kurt called him. His gorgeous fiancé's smiling face appeared instantly. "Hey!"

"Hi," Kurt answered breathlessly. Blaine was dressed in a pair of sweats, and Kurt tried not to be disappointed.

"So, this is so unusual of you. We weren't scheduled for a Skype chat until Friday. What's come up?"

"I'm not going to lie." Kurt looked down before back up. "I saw the picture that Sam posted on Instagram and I had to see you, Blaine. The outfit that you were wearing…God."

Blaine's cheeks reddened with embarrassment as he looked down. "It was Sam's idea and there was nothing I could do. It's not like I wanted to wear the wig and the pants and the ridiculous jacket."

"No," Kurt insisted shaking his head. "You were true Gaga, Blaine. And those pants left very little to my imagination. They fit your bottom very well, and I just…"

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said sounding scandalized. "Did me dressing as a girl turn you on? Is that a thing for you?"

Kurt bit his cheek, looking into the computer screen. "It's just been so long, Blaine. I can't help it when my fiancé in little clothing and a wig turns me on. It's hot."

"Well, I'm very flattered," Blaine murmured with a bat of his lashes. "But there is absolutely no way I'm putting that costume back on until the performance tomorrow. You don't know how bad it hurts."

Kurt stuck out his lip in a pout and whined, "Blaineeee."

"Kurt," Blaine answered with a smirk. "Besides we have things to chat about. How did your auditions go? I've been so busy that I haven't even had time to ask you about them."

Kurt sighed, not liking how things turned around on him. "Well, Blaine, there was only one guy that came."

"Well, was he at least good?"

"He was spectacular," Kurt muttered, placing his head on his fist.

"Why do you sound so upset about that, Sweetheart?" Blaine asked softly, leaning his head down trying to catch Kurt's eyes through the screen.

"Because, and this may sound so selfish of me, but this is my band Blaine. I don't want some guy to shine brighter than me, but then Rachel got me thinking about the fact that the only way I'll be great is if I have the best."

"Rachel sounds like she knows what she's talking about. Even if he was so amazing, Kurt, he can't be the same as you. You are very unique and contribute something different to the group that this guy can't."

"Yeah, but he's very showy, Blaine. He sang Lady Gaga's 'Marry the Night' and swung around on the chandelier, that's something I would do. I don't wasn't to be outshined in my own band."

"I understand where you are coming from, but Kurt it's your band." Kurt looked up to look into Blaine's golden, caring eyes. "You have a say in who sings what and what each person does. Make it even and flow nicely between all the members. Don't let on member shine brighter than the others, like Justin Timberlake in NSYNC."

Kurt shook his head, thinking about what both Rachel and Blaine have said, and he knew they were right. "The thing is, I want him to be in my band, but I don't know where to find him. I didn't get his number or his real name. All I have is his stage name, Starchild."

"I'm sure that if you look hard enough, you'll find him. Do you know where he is?" Kurt shook his head. "Well you said you knew his name, go online and look him up."

"I guess I could do that," Kurt hummed, thinking about where to start searching for the boy. "I love you."

"Well, you know I love you too," Blaine answered with a smile. "If there's one thing I'm certain is that you are a star, Kurt. You shine no matter what."

"Aw," Kurt cooed. "You shine too, and I think that we are a power couple. When you move out here, we are going to be that couple that everyone wants to be."

"Aren't we already?" Blaine teased with a wink.

"I suppose, but that's why we click you know? We both want the same thing in life, and we support one another."

"Yeah, I'm your biggest supporter," Blaine said brightly, smiling toothily.

"And I'm yours," Kurt murmured with a sigh. "It's been too long since I've seen you. I don't care if we've gone longer. The fact is that we are now fiancés, and it is a rule that we have to see each other every other week."

"Is that so?" Blaine asked fondly. "You know that I can't get out there for a couple weeks. I'm sorry. I hate this as much as you do, but as the days pass, it's less time we are apart."

"True," Kurt sighed.

"Kurt," Rachel said pushing open his curtain. "Good, there you are! You will never believe what happened to me today." The girl walked over to the bed and saw Blaine. "Hi, Blaine!"

"Hey, Rach!" the younger boy waved before blowing a kiss. "How is Funny Girl? Amazing I bet."

"Oh, it can be so draining, but I know that it'll be worth it in the end," she answered, sitting down next to Kurt. "How are you guys in Lima?"

"Great. It's Katy and Gaga week, so we are all pretty excited about that."

"Sounds like fun," she said smiling. "Well, I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll just be going. I can tell you about my day later."

"No, actually," Blaine spoke, making both friends turn to the screen. "I have homework that I've been pushing off. I'll let you go, Kurt."

"Okay," Kurt said with a small pout. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," Blaine nodded with a bright smile. "I love you, Kurt."

"Aw," Rachel cooed poking Kurt's side.

He pushed the girl away and turned to his fiancé. "I love you too, and good luck on your performance tomorrow."

"Thanks, see ya Rachel."

"Bye Blaine!"

Kurt watched as the boy logged off before he turned to Rachel. It was wearing on him, the distance. It wasn't that he was nervous about Blaine and what he was doing; it was just the fact that he was engaged now, and he was 600 miles away from the love of his life. He pushed everything away, shut his laptop, and turned to Rachel to listen to her story. At least it would take his mind off of everything.

-2-

Two days later, Kurt had to work at the diner after his classes. He had so much on his mind. He was exhausted and defeated. He had spent the night on Facebook and Twitter searching for someone with that name, but came up short. He honestly didn't know what to do.

"Kurt, table number five," Dani said as Kurt came out from the kitchen. He nodded and pulled out his guest check and pen, walking over to the table. He hadn't gotten the introduction down, so he read it off his pad.

"Hello, welcome to Spotlight Diner. I'm Kurt. I'll be your chorus boy waiter…today." He looked up at the man. "Can I start you off with one of our signature orange freezes?"

"First, can I ask you something?" the man asked and Kurt frowned. His voiced sounded familiar, but then he took off his glasses. "Is this toned down enough?"

He was a totally different person, and Kurt was so happy to see him. "Oh my God, Starchild."

The boy laughed before holding up his hand and saying, "It's Elliot Gilbert, actually." Kurt went to speak, but he just smiled and pointed at him. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Yeah, I-um-I'm taking an intermission," Kurt announced to no one really before sitting across from Elliot. "That's how we say I'm taking a break here." He set down his pad and pen. "We have to say it or we get fined. Oh, I'm so happy to see you. I've been trying to find you since you auditioned."

"Same," Elliot admitted. "Hence my stalking you." He laughed self-consciously. "So, I'm just going to come out and say this...um I need to be in your band." That statement excited Kurt, and he may have been a little intrigued by what he had to say. "I mean, I came to New York to be in your band. Something cool and fun and… and special."

"Well here's hoping," Kurt said and Elliot laughed. "Came from where? Uh-If you say Ohio I'm gonna die."

"Paramus, New Jersey, " he explained. "The land of malls."

"Oh," Kurt said not knowing where that was or even heard of it before now.

"As soon as I was old enough, I used to take New Jersey transit into the city to see shows and concerts and go to museums. So, I only applied to colleges in the New York."

"Oh, do you go to NYADA, too?" Kurt asked curiously. Obviously someone as talented as the man sitting across from him deserved to be in the city's best performing school, right?

"No, NYU," Elliot answered without hesitation. "I didn't get into NYADA."

"Huh?" Kurt asked, completely baffled by that news. How did he get in and not Elliot? It's impossible, and Kurt would have to talk to someone about it.

"But it's cool," he said quickly. "I'm doing things all over the city, and one of the things on my artist bucket list is to be in an Indie band. So, if Starchild's too much for you… I can be whoever you want. I just wanted to make an impression."

"You did," Kurt said quickly, making sure that Elliot knew how much he wanted him for him. "And after a lot of soul-searching I've come to the conclusion that the greatest chance for my band, and my brand to be successful, is to surround myself with the best people. And although there wasn't much of it, you blew the competition away."

Elliot laughed before asking, "So I can audition again?"

"No. You're in. As Elliott Gilbert, as Starchild, or someone in-between. Whoever you want to be." The boy smiled at him, and Kurt couldn't help but return it. He was seriously happy that Elliot found him.

"Intermission's over," Santana spoke so the two could hear her, "and you have a fiancé, so stop flirting."

"Santana," he whispered turning around and pointing back at the man, "this is Elliott Gilbert, A.K.A. Starchild."

"Oh, well hot damn," the girl said with a smile and Elliot laughed.

"And, I hope, the newest member of our band?" Kurt asked hopefully, turning around to face his new friend.

He smiled and nodded his head. "I would love to be in your band, Kurt."

Kurt jumped in his seat, clapping his hands together in excitement. "Thank you so much for giving me another chance. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I have a tendency to be jealous of anyone who performs better than me."

"I doubt that, but not worry about it," Elliot said waving his hand. "Thank you for giving me a chance. You won't regret it."

"I know I won't, but if you'll excuse me," Kurt said standing. "Is there something I can get you?"

"Yeah, I'll take a cheeseburger and fries, please?"

Kurt wrote it down and nodded his head. "I will get that right out for you."

When the boy was about to leave, Kurt stopped him. "We are meeting at mine and Santana's apartment to think up a name for our band, here's the address if you want to stop by later."

"Definitely," he said pocketing the address. "I'll be there."

"See you," Kurt said with a wave.

After Starchild left, Kurt leaned against the counter, a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He now had a complete band, and he knew that hey would work well together. He could help the little dance he did, even if Santana made fun of him for the rest of his shift.

-3-

"So, a fiancé, huh?" Elliot asked as they sat next to each other on the couch after their amazing performance of 'Roar'. Kurt turned to him, slightly confused. "Santana said something about a fiancé earlier, and you have a ring."

Kurt looked down at the silver band on his slim finger. "Oh, that. Yeah, I'm engaged."

"I figured," Elliot laughed with a playful push of his shoulder. "Where is he? I would think he'd want to be a part of your band."

"Oh, he does," Kurt said with a smile. He settled back into the couch. "He would love to be in it, but he doesn't live here. He lives in Lima, Ohio."

Elliot let out a low whistle. "That's pretty far."

"Yeah, but we met in high school. You see, he's a year younger than me. He's a senior in high school, but as soon as he graduates he plans on coming out here with me."

"How long have you guys been together?" Elliot looked curious, and if he wanted to know about Blaine, Kurt would tell him all about his fiancé.

"I've know him for almost three years, but we've been together for only about one and a half. I honestly don't know. It took a while for him to realize I was 'the one', but after we got together, I knew that I wanted to be with him forever. We broke up in the fall after some issues with communication and the distance. I went home for my dad, and we got together again, then he proposed before I left."

"That a little fast, don't you think?" Elliot asked, but raised his hands when Kurt shot him a glare. "I just mean, going from being broken up, to engaged is a huge step."

"To be honest, it didn't feel like we were broken up though," Kurt admitted. "The distance allowed me to date other guys, well guy, and I just realized that I don't want anyone but him for the rest of my life. That's why I said yes when he asked. I knew he loved me more than anything else, and I felt the same."

"Well, I'm happy that you found someone to spend the rest of your life with," Elliot smiled as he clapped Kurt's knee. "I hope to find someone like your…"

"Blaine," Kurt answered immediately.

"I hope to find someone like your Blaine," Elliot laughed. "I can't wait to meet the guy that makes you smile like a giddy teenage boy."

Kurt smacked his should. "It's getting late."

"Yeah." Elliot stood and hugged Kurt when he joined. "I'll see you later."

"Be safe going back. This part of town can be scary. Just act like you are crazy, they will stay far away."

Elliot laughed and left the apartment. Santana was at Dani's and Rachel was fast asleep, so Kurt got in his pajamas, and pulled up Skype, hoping to see his fiancé's name. When he did, Kurt could hardly contain his excitement.

The site that met Kurt's eyes surprised him, mostly because he wasn't expecting it at all. Blaine was sitting on his bed in nothing up a…was that a loincloth?

"My eye's are up here, darling," Blaine teased with a wink.

Kurt looked away, before glancing back at the screen. "I think you are trying to kill me this week. First that Gaga outfit, and now that. What the hell is going on at that school?"

"Oh just a little Katy number," Blaine shrugged as he moved to lie down on his bed, feet in the air behind him. "I decided that I could keep this outfit on to show you, seeing at it is very comfortable to move around in."

"Is that so?" Kurt asked, eyes sparkling. "I've very intrigued, but first, I've gotta tell you about Starchild."

"Yeah, did you find him?"

"He found me actually," Kurt answered. He moved to copy Blaine's position. "I was at the diner, and he was there at one of my table's. I was very happy, and he is now in my band, which has a name. Are you ready for it?"

"Ooh, lay it on me," Blaine smiled with a little drumroll.

"Our newest member, Miss Rachel Berry picked it out, Pamela Lansbury."

"I love it. Very nice."

Kurt nodded with a smile. "I don't want to jinx anything, but we performed our first song today, and we are kinda awesome. We'll be overnight sensations."

"Can I be your groupie?" the younger boy asked with a wink. "I'd follow you around and get you everything you needed."

"I suppose, don't all bands need some?" Kurt teased. "How did your week finish out? Good I'm guessing with that loincloth."

"Sue tried to suspend us for dress code violations, but I'm not sure she was serious. Marley got suspended from glee for not following the assignment lesson, but other than that, it was a really fun week. I even think Sam might have a new love of his life."

"Good, so he'll be busy with her whenever I want to talk to you. No more blowing me off for that blond hair, big lip boy. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine mocked saluted. "I'm really happy for him though. His love life was like rocky waters, and he deserves this."

"I guess he does," Kurt agreed with a fond smile. "I'm really glad he took care of you all year. I was scared about what you would do when I left, but I shouldn't have worried. You've got your bromance with Sam to keep you occupied, and you're the leader of New Directions. Now that I think about it, how do you have time for me?"

"I'll always have time for you," Blaine promised with enormous heart eyes that lit up the whole screen. "In fact, I have all the time I want right now…"

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt gasped, holding up his hand to his chest. "Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

"Weren't you practically begging me the other day for it?" Blaine asked, his smile beginning to fade and Kurt didn't want that.

"I was," Kurt said with a bat of his eyelashes. "I think it's really hot in here."

"Maybe you should take off all those layers, Kurt," Blaine all but growled. "I'm sure you'd cool down quickly."

"I think you are quite right, Mr. Anderson," Kurt murmured. "If we are going to do this, we have to be quiet because Rachel is asleep."

"Kurtttt…" Blaine groaned, and the older boy looked back to the screen to see his fiancé's pleading eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt answered with a smile before turning serious. "Now take off that loincloth before I reach through the screen and do it for you."

"Only if you take all your sweaters off," Blaine quipped back and Kurt laughed. Immediately listening to the love of his life. It was orders like those that Kurt didn't mind obeying.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back from the hiatus! What a long one it was, right? I don't know how we are going to survive the three-month one after episode eight! :( I hope you enjoy this chapter! The episode was great though. Very cute and nice. The only thing I could have lived without was Jarley. Ewwwwww. I love, and I mean LOVE Adam Lambert, so with him mixed with Glee it's amazing! He's so talented! **

**This week's episode looks…eh. I'm not that into any of the songs except On Our Way. That's a cute song. I don't know why Mr. Schue has gotta sing. Go sit in a corner! But I'm excited for episode 6 & 7. They sound really good! And extra extra there is NO Klaine Christmas duet this year if you haven't heard. No Klaine duet! :(**

**I don't have much to say, so I'll just go on to talk about the People's Choice Awards and how everyone should go vote! GO VOTE! Lea and Jane are nominated for Actress in a Comedy. Darren and Chris are nominated for actors in a comedy. Glee is nominated for favorite Comedy. Santana and Rachel are nominated for favorite gal pals. Blam is nominated for bromance. And finally KLAINE is nominated for favorite onscreen chemistry! Let's get this stuff done! GO!**

**I also have to talk a little bit about our dear idols 'couples' Halloween costumes. I can't forget. How cute were they, right? Like come on! I thought that Chris look like a god, like always and his beautiful boyfriend was the c3po to his r2d2! AWWW! Oh and we can't forget Brian the Cat! Darren's was just so hot, not that Chris's wasn't, but I was like hot damn. I was just not expecting that of him, and his 'partner in crime' was beautiful. I'm not sure who they were supposed to be, I heard something from the Labyrinth… I'm glad that they, as couples, feel comfortable enough to come out to do that. (And if you still hate on them, come on! They're happy!)**

**Also…Darren and Chris interview! They were short, but adorable. I want more, but I'll take what I can get. **

**Alright, I promise that I'm all most done with this note, but first shout outs: GagReelGeek, AnnimeLover, mykkila09, 16, tokyogirl0093, vicensisa, amaryllis55, FanFicFangirl172, Jill Cohen, nomorecandles, courageblainekurt, .9, Kylie40, lizziemarie0529, Ester230, the-power-of-love, AlisonGlover, martina1991, Darren's Loveeer, Murgy31, jememj, happypear, hubblybubbly, Sally B. Mcgill, kaahiescheck, Drizzle3, bobettabob16, Marulalhdp, munchsmom93, Twilightlova20, bizzylizzy14, Honney Hime, IzzyLuvsKlaine, DietCokeandDinosaurs, Rustiln, Alexis Steele, Lab12, sopie90, FloraXHelia4ever, KatyCatGleek1694, rebelmetalgirl13, jamieklainer8, WenGleeKlainer, and hyled.**

**Thank you to my amazing beta Loren! You are beautiful and a lifesaver. Muah!**

**Please, please, PLEASE review. Tell me what you thought. This one was a little difficult to write! I'll love you forever! The response that I'm getting for these chapters really help boost me to write more, so if you'd keep it up, I would appreciate it SO much!**

**Final Note: Chris Colfer has a hot naked back/shoulder! I can't wait for the episode! :)**

**Love you always!**

**-Chelsea-**


End file.
